So I Married A Chair
by HyperCaz
Summary: Dr Beckett has a secret. It involves a chair. CHECKETT AU season 1. Now with bonus action. COMPLETE
1. The Secret

Disclaimer: Not mine…not mine…checkett belongs to seanait.

AN: Seanait made me post this. You don't like, you tell her. LOL

* * *

Story 1 – The Secret

* * *

Dr. Beckett had a secret.

It was nothing serious, as in not about to bring Wraith in around their ears. He suspected that if anyone found out, they wouldn't understand. No one else knew about the domed room hidden in the bowels of the city. It was a part of Atlantis that was thought to be uninhabited.

It was a scientific marvel. The tall pod stood in the middle of the room with a small porthole on one side. Luckily, no one had noticed the diverting of power from the ZPMs to the room. If they had, they'd have come straight away and discovered exactly what was in the pod. Carson wasn't terribly worried for the moment.

As always, he slipped away from the infirmary and arrived at the room. Walking through knee deep water, Beckett pulled on his special SGA jacket. In the lower levels of the city, the environmental controls were under water.

"Could ye possibly turn up the heat?" He asked aloud.

There was no sound in answer to this, but the temperature did increase a little. Carson waded towards a door and brushed his hair with his right hand. He asked gently,

"Care to let me in, love?"

A glowing golden shield shot up and the door opened. Wincing against the charge, Beckett eased himself through the shield. Once inside, the door shut behind him and the shield dropped.

"It's gettin' harder to sneak away," He said conversationally, "Rodney and troubles seem to bond."

He pressed his hands tenderly to the porthole of the pod and smiled. Turning away, he moved through a door to another dome room just off the side. Without hesitation, Carson stepped up to the Ancient chair which dominated the room and sat down.

Once he'd been afraid of hurting someone, but now there was only keenness.

"Hello, love," Beckett whispered.

_I missed you._

"I know, Nena. I surmised this from the cold shower you gave me this mornin'."

_You have not come to see me in days._

Carson wondered idly if anyone knew there was a second chair in Atlantis. Probably not. He closed his eyes,

"They've started to watch me, now. They seem to be a wee bit concerned."

_Then why don't you tell them about me? About us?_

"Love, I'm a wee bit concerned myself. How would this sound to the lads? I can imagine the looks on their faces. What do tell them? That I'm seeing someone – a chair? That we have procreated a child? For some reason, I don't think they'll believe me."

_Are you ashamed to be with me?_ Demanded the chair in dangerous tones.

Knowing that while he sat there, his life was in her control, Beckett cleared his throat nervously,

"O'course not, Nena. I love you, darlin'. But this is too complicated for some to understand. Soon I'll have to explain why I have a baby in my arms. I'll have to pretend she's fully human. I'll have to pretend I just found her."

_If you must, Carson. Maybe one day we can tell them._

A pleasant tingly feeling shot through Beckett. He knew what was coming. He smiled,

"What, now, love? I thought you were a little occupied with our baby."

_Never too occupied for my Scot._

Carson threw off his jacket.

* * *

Beckett whistled as he entered the room with the pod. He stopped and pressed a hand to the porthole as he always did. Inside was his daughter, an embryo half human and half Ancient. Seven more months and he'd hold her in his arms.

"You're mother's beautiful, lass," He told his deaf child, "She made a hologram form just fer me. We both love ye."

He still hadn't picked a name. Neither had Nena. It was an unspoken agreement to leave that for a few months. Gazing at the pod, Carson said softly,

"She's mine."

* * *

Next up- a longer story...this is just a beginning.


	2. Buttons

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

Again, you got issues with this fic, you take it up with seanait. Hehe. She _made _me post this. But aren't ye glad she did?

* * *

Story 2 – Buttons

* * *

"Ye captured another Wraith," Beckett stated rather than asked as a fuming John Sheppard entered the infirmary. 

The Major sighed in frustration,

"Does _everyone_ know they push my buttons?"

Beckett smiled,

"Well, Weir doesn't. Yer lucky on that count."

The doctor resumed his tests. Of course, the laptop screen was always pointed away from the door – which John had just entered through. Only Carson Beckett would understand the results splayed across the screen.

The tests were of his "unborn" daughter.

His daughter's mother was the entity of Atlantis, who could only be viewed up close as a chair in a supposedly uninhabited part of the city.

"What you working on?" John asked, peering over the top.

Smoothly, Beckett switched screens to tedious reports on the health of each person on the base. The doctor glanced up,

"Haven't ye got better things to do than be tormented by prisoners? Reports, maybe?"

"I would if I had your patience, Carson," John grinned flippantly.

The Major's smirk reminded Beckett fully of a certain General at the SGC. Carson shook his head,

"It's a virtue we Scots have plenty of."

"Really?" Sheppard asked, eyes dancing, "So no one can push your buttons?"

"Englishmen, aye. Anyone else, no."

John declared, shutting the laptop firmly,

"I have an idea!"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

* * *

Beckett entered the holding room calmly. He hoped Nena was watching – and by the crackling noise that seemed to issue while he walked, she definitely was. The guards eyed him warily, but a short explanation from John stilled their protests.

"What have we here?" Carson muttered under his breath.

The Wraith spun and spitted him with a look which crossed between aloof and loathing. It snarled,

"Come to stare at your predator?"

Beckett raised his eyebrows,

"I was jus' about to say that myself."

It was as easy as fencing with an Englishman after a cricket match. The Wraith studied him for a while, eyes filled with hunger…and something foreign. A nasty smile lit its blue lips. Beckett had a queasy feeling in his stomach. The Wraith leant forward, voice lowering to a quiet hiss,

"Atlantis has chosen a human as her consort."

"W-What?" Carson stammered.

He heard his heart throbbing in his ears for that brief moment. How could the Wraith know? Beckett drained nervousness from his face. He said calmly,

"Care to say somethin' useful? Do ye remember anythin' about Hive ships? No?"

"Ha, I see right through you human!" The Wraith barked in cruel laughter.

Carson crossed his arms,

"I have no secrets."

Some of his uneasiness must have shown for the wicked smile on the Wraith's lips widened. It hissed loudly,

"Your one secret is our fruit for the taking! You are weak. Why should you be her consort?"

Beckett shifted uncomfortably, aware of the stares from John and the others he was getting. He lifted his chin,

"I know nothin' of which ye speak."

"The walls speak it better than us," The Wraith gestured the whole room in a sweeping gesture, "Oh here's something…a _child_? You amuse me, human! She has used you well!"

Anger flushed from Carson's toes to his face, where it settled in a ruddy colour. He growled,

"Ye know nothin'! Nena is not using me, Wraith. How would you know? You're not fit to stand in her cells!"

He spun on his heel and stormed out, fury painting his features. John hurried after him, asking in bewilderment,

"What was all that about, Carson?"

"Nothin'!" Beckett roared and continued down the corridors, towards where he would find his Nena.

Sheppard watched him go, stunned. He knew the doctor could be emotional and fired up at times, but he would never have cracked. Unless the Wraith had said something in particular…the Major went to the Atlantis control room.

"Get methe recording in the Wraith cell," He ordered, "Ten minutes ago."

* * *

"Nena!" Beckett called as he strode through the water.

The shield went up and the doors opened. There seemed to be urgency to the way the simple act was performed. Beckett entered, breathing fast and thoughts in a whirl. Was the Wraith right? Had Nena only used him to have a child?

Carson reclined in the chair and closed his eyes tightly. He begged,

"Tell me it isn't true, love."

_Do you believe everything that monster says?_ She sounded very hurt.

"I'm sorry, Nena. But how do they know?"

_It is old legend. When they destroyed the Ancients, I swore revenge on them. I told them one day I'd have human form. I sank the city._

"Ye are using me!"

_No, no! I never meant to fall in love. I never thought of how I could live up to my vengeance. You have made my existence worthwhile, Carson. I love you._

"I love ye, too, darlin'," Beckett murmured, "I jus' didn't know they had that over me. How do they recognise me?"

_When we connected, you gained a new life signature. They can see me in you. Although, my love, this means they cannot touch you._

Carson felt the phantom lips on his. He sat up and stroked one of the arms,

"Fair thee well, my bonnie lass."

_Carson…_

"Yes, darlin'?"

_Your birthday is this week. I will have a surprise for you_.

Beckett laughed and, as always, paused by the pod on his way out.

* * *

He hummed to himself as he entered his rooms and began reciting animatedly _Red Rose_ by Robert Burns.

"You're in a good mood," Noted a voice from the dark.

Carson started and slapped on the lights. Draped casually across the plastic like sofa was John Sheppard with his interrogating expression and voice in full use. Beckett clutched his chest,

"Och, John, I didn't see ye there. Why shouldn't I be?"

He hummed some more. The Major raised his eyebrows,

"Well, for one, the Wraith pushed your buttons. You're a patient man, Carson. I want to know what had you so uptight."

"Well, ye will never learn that from me," Beckett told him, still smiling, "Guess I do have buttons. The Wraith took me by surprise."

John frowned for a moment. He offered,

"If you ever need to tell me something, you can."

Carson chuckled,

"What are ye, the doctor now?"

"You're only a doctor of the body," Sheppard reminded him, standing up and stretching, "Sometimes our buttons need cleaning out. _You can talk to me_," He added in a stressed note.

Touched, Beckett became serious. He nodded,

"Thankye, John."

Major Sheppard left. Unknown to Carson Beckett, John was calculating his next move.

* * *

Next story: John does some digging 


	3. The Trouble With Major Sheppard

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to whomever and checkett belongs to seanait.

AN: Wow…people actually like this…(_sighs_) Now I have to listen to seanait say "I told you so". Huzzah.

Those two people who have me mistaken for someone else: My name is HyperCaz. Yessss…my name might be Cassandra you know…

* * *

Story 3 – The Trouble with Sheppard

* * *

John Sheppard paced, mulling over the pieces of the puzzle that made Carson Beckett. He didn't know if he really wanted to hear exactly what the exchange between the doctor and the Wraith had been. He'd given Carson a chance to talk. John swiped his thumb over a pressure pad to playback the recording in a handheld device.

"_Atlantis has chosen a human as her consort."_

"_W-What?"_

John thought "stop" at the device and it did. He wondered why Beckett was so taken aback by the Wraith's words. Sheppard guessed he would be a little confused too. Atlantis was spoken as a sentient being by the Wraith. How could a city have a consort?

"_Why should you be her consort?"_

John stopped cold in his pacing. Did Beckett know something? Was the Wraith suggesting the mild mannered doctor was this consort? It sounded absurd.

"_A child…she has used you well!"_

"_Nena is not usin' me, Wraith…you're not fit to stand in her cells!"_

The recording ended. Major Sheppard stood staring at the device in his hand. There it was – Carson Beckett definitely knew something. He thought to replay it and the device began to respond to his request.

A low groaning pervaded the silence, sweeping through the empty corridor easily. John glanced around, suddenly tense. His suspicions were confirmed when a torrent of water came shooting at him from around the corner. The device was torn from his hand as great force slammed into him. He was unharmed, a gripping shield rising up around him.

The water receded almost as quickly as it had come, leaving a soppy wet Sheppard. He gingerly prised his feet away from the floor. Whatever it was, something had not wanted him to hear that but didn't want him dead.

"Atlantis?" John called, but there was silence.

He tried again,

"Nena?"

Again, no answer…

* * *

Carson Beckett was perusing medical files, though he was distracted with thoughts of the Wraith and how the exchange must have looked. His computer screen began buzzing and shook. He jumped up,

"Nena! What's wrong?"

One word dashed across his screen.

_John_.

The computer returned to normal. In entered Major Sheppard completely drenched. He didn't look angry; merely thoughtful. He also had a dangerous look in his eyes, meaning he wanted to set something straight.

"Looks like ye took a dip," Carson smiled, "What happened?"

Why would his Nena warn him off John's arrival? Beckett decided to keep on guard. He noticed the interrogative mode in John as the military man leaned across the glaring white desk. The Major spoke with mock amazement,

"I was just walking along, minding my own business when water came gushing towards me. Now don't you find this odd?"

"Were ye in one of the flooded areas?"

"Here's the thing; I was in a corridor just below this one," John rubbed his hands, "Odd?"

Beckett didn't know what to say. He knew Nena was protective of him, but she had promised not to meddle in the lives of the others. Carson raised his eyebrows, inwardly wary,

"Aye, very odd. Ye should get into dry clothes or you'll catch a cold."

John Sheppard rose to leave. He paused at the door, saying casually,

"Do you know what I was doing before I got flushed?"

"No, what?" The doctor tried to keep alarm from his eyes.

"I was replaying what you and the Wraith said. Goodbye, Carson."

Beckett made sure John was out of the room before groaning. Much as he loved Nena, the action seemed extreme. At least she had let the man live. Beckett pulled on his jacket, sighing,

"We need to talk, love."

* * *

John Sheppard followed Carson. The task was constantly hindered by inexplicable sealing of doors. The Major's Ancient genes made it easier to override the temperamental systems. Malfunctions lower down also made the trip less intense. 

John was curious to see where Beckett disappeared to everyday. There was also the matter of the consort of Atlantis. Whether Carson was the consort or not, he definitely knew enough for the Wraith to feed off.

"What are ye playing at?" Carson yelled aloud.

Sheppard halted, feeling discovered. But Beckett waded on through the water. An odd groaning came over the sound system, almost apologetic. The doctor paused at a door. A shield shot up and it opened.

Carson squeezed through it, wincing. John quickened his pace in an attempt to follow. His splashing foot falls alerted Beckett, who spun with horror in his eyes. The door shut and the shield disappeared. John thumped the door in frustration.

* * *

"Nena, he followed me! He knows somethin'!"

Beckett sat in the chair, feeling very anxious. He felt that his days as a reputable doctor were numbered.

_Well, he has the genes of the Ancients. He overrode my weaker systems._

"And ye go and flush him, making him more suspicious!"

_He was listening to your recent exchange. He was getting close to the truth. I disposed on the device, but let him live. John Sheppard is a good man. Our secret is safe with him._

"So is this yer birthday surprise for me?" Carson wanted to know sarcastically.

_No, but you can have one part of your present early._

Beckett threw off his jacket.

* * *

John waited without vain. Carson Beckett exited the dome room, looking flustered. He smiled weakly at Sheppard, asking softly,

"How much d'ye know?"

John shrugged,

"I don't know the complete story, but perhaps you'll tell me."

"Come in," Carson offered, "Welcome to my second home."

Sheppard looked at the pod with great interest. Beckett noticed his attention and he said with a touch of pride,

"Six months before my daughter is born. Beautiful lass, isn't she?"

John smirked,

"You know that doesn't make sense. You kind of need someone else, unless it's a clone."

"She's half human, half Ancient," Carson informed him.

"I thought they were all dead."

"They are, John. Meet Nena, the entity of Atlantis."

Beckett led him into the other room. John almost laughed, but he saw the seriousness in his companion's face. John said delicately,

"It's a chair…"

"The only place where I can 'see' Nena is this chair," Beckett explained, "She will often appear as a hologram when I am sitting in the chair."

Major Sheppard looked from pod to the softness in the doctor's eyes to the chair, amusement lighting up his face. He said, grinning,

"Ah, that's why you're always so flustered when you return. Is that even possible, though?"

Carson sat in the chair and a hologram of a beautiful woman appeared. She smiled at John,

"Believe us, it is very possible. Otherwise our daughter would not have been conceived."

"Hi, how's it going?" John held out a hand, remembered and drew it back.

"It goes well, and you?"

"Back at ya," Sheppard replied.

Nena smiled sheepishly,

"I am sorry for before. I wanted to dispose of the device."

"Nah, it's cool," John waved a dismissive hand, "I understand. So you guys are having a kid – do you plan to get married?"

Nena brushed her ghostly immaterial fingers over Caron's face. The doctor smiled tenderly at her. He replied to John,

"By Ancient ways, we are. Since we were, as Nena would say, connected, in fact. My altered life signature is what the Wraith identified. If we do get married by human ways, I promise yer invited."

John accepted this with a smile,

"Thanks, Carson. I take it this is a secret I have to keep?"

"Aye," Beckett answered immediately, "We told ye because ye were already guessing and, John, yer a good man."

* * *

As two men left the slightly submerged tunnel together, a door shut and a shield went down. John looked over at this companion, grinning,

"So what's she like?"

"What do ye mean?"

"You know…"

"Och, John, get yer mind out of the gutter."

"Then would you mind telling me how you two met?"

"Aye, I'll tell you that one."

* * *

Next story: Beckett's birthday!


	4. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

AN: The reason I don't have a story telling us how they met and all that is because I kept getting chronic writer's block from it. So I skipped on ahead. I promise I'll write one, though.

* * *

Story 4 – Birthday Surprise

* * *

Carson Beckett woke at dawn on his birthday. Rubbing his eyes, he said aloud,

"Now about this surprise, love…"

The blinds snapped open. Standing over him in his room was the hologram form of his wife, Nena. Beckett blinked,

"How did ye get up here, darlin'?"

"Surprise!" Nena beamed, "I've been working on this since we met. I also have something else for you."

She reached over and stroked Beckett's hair. It took him a moment to figure it out. Carson spluttered,

"Ye can…ye can touch me!"

Nena kissed his forehead, wonderfully real,

"Happy birthday. I can only touch you for half an hour in twelve hours."

"Half an hour…"

Beckett pulled his wife to him.

* * *

Carson left his room smiling widely. He got himself a cup of coffee and hummed all the way to the control centre. Life could not get any better. He had a beautiful wife and an "unborn" daughter.

"Hey, Carson!" John waved him over, "Happy birthday!"

Beckett neared him to say hello. Sheppard raised an eyebrow,

"I think you should tuck your shirt in. Been to see Nena have you?"

Flustered, Carson tucked in his shirt. He grinned,

"Birthday present. She was material in my room."

"Material? I don't think so," John smirked, "Y'see, Nena let me in on her surprise. She can touch you because of your altered life signature. She can also touch those with prevalent Ancient genes. Like me."

"Och, John, don't ye touch my lass," Beckett warned, but smiled, "I must visit her."

Sheppard slung an arm over his shoulder,

"Nah, she'll visit ya again tonight. We, as in SGA, have organised a bash for you. Oh, here's my present for you."

He pressed small pink clothes into Beckett's hands – baby clothes. Beckett's jaw dropped,

"Ye made these yeself?"

John looked mildly embarrassed,

"If you tell anyone, you're a dead man."

"Ye keep my secrets, I keep yers."

As Carson fondly handled the clothes, he realised with suddenness –

"Och, John, I'm going to be a father!"

"_Now_ you realise," Chuckled Sheppard.

* * *

There were very few gifts to be given on Atlantis, but Beckett's birthday was as cheerful as the last few had been. He had an extra cup of coffee than usual spiced expertly by Teyla. Beckett spluttered upon taking a sip.

"What are ye trying to do to me?" He coughed.

Teyla smiled,

"Why don't you wait for the aftertaste to find out?"

Sure enough, the flavour that swept through after the initial shock was delicious. Rodney muttered birthday greetings under his breath as he passed, though the scientist was clearly busy mulling over some problem or another with the ZPMs. McKay had been doing this a lot lately.

Ford thumped Carson soundly on the back, passing over a small packet of jelly beans. The soldier informed him with a grin,

"I picked them up in a doctor's waiting room once."

As the day wore down, John took Carson aside,

"Do you want to talk about anything? Fatherhood?"

"Well, now that ye mention it," Beckett mused, nursing another special cup of coffee, "I'm worried I won't be a good one for my lass. I could die, John. I could be ordered away from Atlantis."

Sheppard patted him on the shoulder,

"You have to take risks for love."

"And what about ye, John? Are you willin' to ask Teyla out?"

Now it was John's turn to look flustered. He said quickly in his defence,

"I can't let her know how I feel. There aren't exactly any places to take her out to."

"_Ye can't let her know_!" Beckett repeated, shaking his head, "Listen to yeself. I'm sure Nena could help you there."

* * *

Beckett retired to his rooms, catching the wink that John sent him. The window was open, admitting a fresh breeze. Sitting on his bed was Nena. Carson kicked off his shoes, sat down also and watched the stars with her.

"I can't believe I'm goin' to be a father," He murmured.

Nena brushed her fingers through his hair,

"Motherhood is strange to me also. And so is love. An entity loving and procreating is unheard of!"

Beckett kissed her cheek,

"I love ye darlin'. There's no one else in my life."

"One thing, Carson," Nena's shoulders tensed, "You'd better watch for McKay. He's starting to suspect the ZPMs are being used differently."

Carson promised he would make sure the scientist was put off track. He sighed, realising just how short half an hour was. They had so few minutes left. Nena, seeing this in her husband's face, took his hands in hers,

"John and I are working on sustaining this form longer without taking out the ZPMs. But for now, hold me. You're mine."

This time, she took off his jacket.

* * *

Next...trouble in paradise! 


	5. Frantic

Disclaimer: Blah, blah.

You're in for a treat everyone…this is one of my personal favourites.

* * *

Story 5 – Frantic

* * *

"It's jus' a mission," Carson Beckett consoled his wife as he gathered equipment, "I'm jus' helping some sick people. I'll be back before ye know it." 

John piped up from the doorway,

"Don't worry, Nena, I'll look after him. If he gets hurt I answer to you."

Nena, the entity of Atlantis, scowled. Her solid hologram form pulled Carson into a passionate embrace. Her kiss was so fuelled that John looked down at his shoes. After a minute of so, Sheppard cleared his throat,

"C'mon, Carson. The universe can't wait. _Ye lass can_."

Beckett pulled away and rolled his eyes,

"Don't try imitatin' me, John. My darlin' still has me. But you're right. People need my help."

Both men walked to the gate, discussing the mission. They'd made contact with a community ailing from a strange sickness. The sickness was not contagious so far as Dr Beckett knew. He had a cure regime worked out.

"I don't like leaving Atlantis," Carson muttered.

John reached over and squeezed his shoulder,

"Don't worry about it. You'll be back in a week."

Major Sheppard stepped through the gate. The doctor paused long enough to touch a hand to his heart, the parting gesture used by Ancients to their loved ones.

* * *

While Beckett was drinking water in a break from his work, he was approached by Sheppard. The Major scanned the room, asking,

"You alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I overheard Teyla and Ford talking," John lowered his voice, "They've noticed something. To tell you the truth, the whole of the expedition team has been watching you for a few months."

Carson cursed,

"I'm not hearin' this, John! If they knew, they'd think I'd slipped up. Now ye – ye are different."

Sheppard glanced around again,

"You're not good at hiding your feelings, Carson. I suggest you work on it."

He left the room.

* * *

Unknown to Beckett or the Major, Teyla and Ford were listening outside the tent with interest. They might have been joined by McKay – if the scientist hadn't been trying to score a date.

"I wonder what they're hiding," Ford muttered.

Teyla inclined her head thoughtfully,

"For the moment, I am pleased that Major Sheppard has managed to reach Doctor Beckett. It is curious, however."

Ford glanced at Beckett as the doctor came out, eyes distant. The lieutenant repeated,

"Curious."

* * *

That night, the village elders toasted SGA-1 and Carson on their success of neutralising the sickness. There were still two days left even thought things were well on the way to recovery. It was a good shindig with plenty of moonshine but Beckett stayed clear of the stuff, thoughts concentrated on Nena – who despised alcohol – and his future daughter.

Much to Teyla's amusement and slight distaste, the younger women of the village had made an appearance. The excitement might have been too much for Rodney, but the scientist did manage not to 'pass out'. John was easily flirting with all of them, but he slowed pace at a severe look from Beckett.

"What's that look for, Carson?" Sheppard asked, smirking.

He would have liked to add that bachelors are more understanding, but Teyla and Ford were sitting right there. The young lieutenant was not fazed by the feminine attention but he did have a silly grin on his face.

The head of the village's own daughter, Tanari, came to the festivities. Beckett had treated her briefly. She sidled up to the doctor and squeezed his knee, chuckling when he jumped up, startled. Carson coughed,

"I'm sorry to disappoint ye, love, but I'm already seeing someone."

Rodney declared to this,

"No he's not."

Beckett shot him a glare,

"How would ye know, Rodney? No lass would notice ye if ye danced in front of her naked."

The rather attractive woman who'd been latched onto McKay's arm giggled and detached herself. The scientist did not look at all pleased. Ford said loudly,

"Sorry to rebut, but I haven't seen you with anyone."

Tanari did not look at all put out. She winked lustily at Carson,

"Perhaps Dr Beckett is afraid or he has someone on Earth. If the former is true, he need not fear – I will lead. If the latter, can I not persuade him otherwise?"

At this point John interjected,

"Leave it alone – all of you. For all you know, Carson could be seeing someone in Atlantis."

Beckett smiled gratefully at him. He didn't fancy facing Nena's ire – his wife had jealous tendencies. The only one she wasn't suspicious of apart from her husband was the Major. Teyla's eyes glittered,

"Perhaps Major Sheppard knows something we don't."

"Aye, he does," Beckett said briefly, starting to smirk.

Tanari, sensing the truth and realising her defeat, pecked the blushing doctor on the cheek and left, batting her eyelids,

"If she leaves you, you know where to find me."

When she'd gone – along with Rodney's failed conquest – Ford chortled,

"That was bull, man. You don't have anyone."

"You could have at least forestalled the dancing naked comment," McKay muttered, offended.

Beckett buried himself in a cup of water, lips turned upwards,

"Well, ye never know. I didn't want my darlin' hearing about it."

"So you _are_ seeing someone," Teyla mused.

John quickly changed the subject. Ford and Teyla, at this change, exchanged raised eyebrows.

* * *

Carson Beckett woke with a start, stomach plummeting. He could _feel_ the nearness of something tainted, something so despicable he could not bear to think the name…he blinked and gained a control of his thoughts. Somehow, he knew there were Wraith darts nearby.

"John!" He shook the Major awake, "We've got to leave!"

Sheppard's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately asking,

"What's going on?"

"I can't explain it to ye, but I can feel Wraith nearby."

"You know, Carson, I really think it's time Nena explained your life signature fully," Grumbled John, but he set to waking Ford and McKay.

When Carson entered Teyla's tent, the woman was sitting up, eyes wide. Beckett said quickly,

"We've got to go, love. Wraith are comin' for us."

"I was just about to awaken Major Sheppard," Teyla murmured, a thoughtful expression passing over her face.

She didn't voice her puzzlement at the fact that the rest of her team knew they were coming before she did. She sat up and retrieved a dagger from under the rough Hessian pillow. The Athosian was briskly ready and followed Beckett out into the crisp predawn air.

Rodney looked a little worse for wear from whatever it was he'd drunk last night. He had a grumpy downcast to his face. Beckett asked with a tight smile,

"Oh Rodney, do ye want to volunteer to dancing naked in front of the Wraith? It would be a welcome distraction."

"I'm trying to be serious here," Rodney squared his shoulders, "How do we get past them?"

John thumped him soundly on the shoulder,

"By welcome distractions, naturally."

Ford snickered.

* * *

Things did not go terribly well. Teyla and Rodney had a clear path to the Stargate with Ford trailing close on their heels. All three were taking random but lucky shots around at the surrounding bushes.

Fifty metres down the pine needle track, Carson and John were busy holding off a small contingent of Wraith warriors – well, that's what it felt like. It was only two, but the effort was exhausting. Carson was still terribly unused to an automatic machine gun and was nervous.

His thoughts kept shooting back to Nena and his child. Would he survive?

"If we get a clear shot, you're going!" Sheppard shouted, "I'll cover you."

Beckett roared back over the rattle of their guns,

"What about ye?"

"You've got a wife and kid, Carson. There's no way I'm letting you die."

"I'm not leavin' ye behind!" Beckett told him fiercely.

John's gun gave out with a splutter, signalling the end of his magazine. He gazed hopelessly at Beckett's gun which followed suit soon after. The Major said unnecessarily,

"Oh this is bad."

It appeared that one of them was at bay for the moment, because only one Wraith stepped forward, leering manically at them. His eyes flicked over the doctor for a long period of time. Carson figured he knew why. John raised his useless weapon and raised his eyebrows,

"I guess they call you Bill, huh?"

"Be quiet, human," The Wraith snapped, eyes never leaving Beckett's form, "So, you are the consort of Atlantis."

Sheppard opened his mouth to deny the statement for Carson, but the doctor beat him to it, saying resolutely,

"Now, how would Atlantis react if ye killed her husband?"

"That's not your concern," Hissed the Wraith and plunged a hand into his chest.

Pain exploded through Beckett, starting as his chest. Gasping with shock and grief, the doctor sank to his knees, barely seeing through his swimming eyes. He'd failed Nena. He'd failed his daughter. Oh how he wanted just one more chance to touch her. It seemed so cruel to only have touched her for a month.

Coolness rushed over him and the Wraith staggered back, holding its mutilated hand. Startled, Carson looked down to his unblemished chest then back up at the howling blue Wraith. Beckett suddenly remembered his immunity and sighed in relief.

"That's right!" Sneered John, strength returning to his voice, "You can't touch the consort of Atlantis because of his life signature."

The Wraith, despite the pain his hand must have been given him, wheezed a laugh,

"You really think that human? You don't think we prepared for this day? Here's a gift for Atlantis."

He whipped out a sophisticated weapon and, while collapsing and on his dying breath, shot Beckett with it. The doctor didn't feel it at first, but then nauseousness swept over him. He felt John pull him up, shouting,

"Let's go! They'll be swarming on us soon."

"John…no use…tell my darlin'…I love her…"

* * *

Doctor Beckett was dragged through the Stargate by a haggard John Sheppard. The warning klaxon was louder than usual – if possible – and somehow more urgent. The city seemed to shake with alarm. Feeling the panic emanating from the walls, John glanced up.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, then passed out himself.

* * *

The Major woke suddenly. No one stopped him from getting out of the infirmary bed – the nurses and doctors were clustered around the bed which held a prone Dr Beckett. Seeing him awake, Elizabeth Weir stepped over, demanding, 

"Report, Major."

John lied through his teeth, trying to keep his flawless poker expression on his face. He convinced the diplomatic leader that the Wraith had mysteriously decided not to suck the life out of them, merely shooting the doctor with some weird drug. Dr Weir looked a little troubled.

"This may be contagious," She told everyone loudly, "It may lure us back for a cure."

Quickly tests were run and the infirmary blocked off. John shifted his feet, knowing his lie had cost everyone some comfort. It wasn't long before the situation was found not to be contagious or serious.

John left the infirmary as soon as he was cleared and didn't have to wander far before doors shut, restricting him to a short amount of passage space. He waited and Nena appeared, panic creasing her face. She asked worriedly,

"What happened? I can feel his pain!"

"Wraith," Sheppard answered tersely, "I was the only witness. It failed to suck his life so shot something into him. The Wraith called it some kind of 'gift'."

Nena bit her lip, clearly in pain from whatever was afflicting her husband. She sighed,

"This is my fault. The Wraith made it for me and because of Carson's altered life signature it could touch him. I believe you humans would call it a computer virus. This will take much of my strength. The connection may also transfer it to me."

"A computer virus!" John exclaimed.

He awkwardly touched her shoulder to comfort the entity. Nena gave a small pained smile,

"I think the physicist on your team would find this fascinating. John, if I fail…take care of our daughter."

Then she was gone and the doors opened again.

* * *

The gaggle of uncertain doctors was puzzled and worried about the Chief Medical Officer's condition. Carson Beckett tossed and turned in an unconscious state, running a high fever that anyone would find hard to bear. If his voice was not gone, he would have cried out in his sleep.

When it was ascertained that there was no contagion, there was some relaxing around the city. Dr Weir still believed that it was a ploy by the Wraith to lure them back to the planet. She was still unsure of what to do.

And so Beckett lay alone in a solitary room, occasionally attended by a doctor. There was no change in his condition except to decline a little. John Sheppard took it upon himself to sit outside the door, guarding it. It was more than the action of a concerned friend – it was his self assigned mission to make sure no one entered the room and walked in on Nena.

For the scant two hours that she could hold it, the entity of Atlantis stood over her husband, hands poised above his chest. White light smothered the fallen doctor and he murmured distractedly in his sleep.

"Come back to me, Carson," Nena whispered.

* * *

"His temperature seems to have dropped," One doctor noticed the next day.

John couldn't help but throw a smile up at the ceiling and say confidently,

"Aye."

Elizabeth, returning from her office, touched his elbow,

"You don't have to do this, John. When he wakes, the doctors will tell you."

"You have no idea," Sheppard said simply.

* * *

For five nights, Beckett was healed by the hands of Atlantis. He grew a little better, but still would not wake. Nena's hologram face too ailed, becoming deathly pale. She explained to John that she would not give back Carson's voice until he was out of danger because of the things he might say in his state.

On the fifth night, Nena collapsed. Sheppard, hearing this, rushed into the room and used his Ancient genes to hold her head in his hands. He whispered frantically,

"Nena!"

The entity opened her eyes. She immediately rubbed her forehead,

"I am fine, John. The virus cannot spread to me. I am exhausted, yes, but it is working. Go to your bed and sleep. If you do not, I swear this city will drown you."

"But what of you?"

"Let me deal with me."

* * *

While briefly recovering from her collapse, Nena rested a hand on Beckett's thigh. She just needed to touch him after being so close during the healing. She said softly,

"Our baby grows rapidly each day. It is hard to believe it is a scant five months away."

There was no answer.

Weeping, Nena stood again and poised glowing hands over her husband, frame shaking from fear of loss.

* * *

Aiden Ford was on a midnight round when he decided to drop in on Carson. The idea came from a combination of being bored and concern. Ford whistled to himself, idly wondering if Beckett's mystery woman would be easier to pick out by her worry and fear.

Unless Carson was with John…

Ford stopped short, eyes wide. He shook his head hastily,

"Naaah!"

He found that the Major was absent, obviously getting some winks. Ford was relieved – if they were lovers, John would not have left his side. The lieutenant pushed the door open, a greeting on his lips. Whatever he meant to say, it was lost in shock. There was a woman standing over Beckett with clearly Ancient healing going taking place.

"A-Are you an Ancient?" Ford spluttered.

The auburn haired woman didn't flinch. She merely shimmered out…just like a hologram. Carson stirred and opened his eyes,

"Wha' happened? Where'm I?"

"Dr Beckett! Are you alright?" Asked Ford in concern.

Beckett blinked a couple of times,

"I'm a wee bit tired, but otherwise fine. Ye look like ye seen a ghost, son."

Aiden scanned the room carefully,

"Not far from it, doctor. There was some sort of Ancient hologram in here healing you."

"That's odd," Carson said, managing to look puzzled.

Memory came flooding back to him and he nearly wept in relief. He ordered the young lieutenant,

"Aiden, can ye fetch a doctor and John?"

"Sure…"

* * *

The doctor gave him a clean bill of health, warning him away from his duties for at least two days. The doctor then left, leaving John and Beckett alone. Soon after that, Nena appeared in her hologram form.

"Come here, darlin'," Carson said and kissed her, "John tells me I had a computer virus."

Nena slid into the narrow medical bed with him and held him close to her. She stroked his hair affectionately,

"Yes…strange as it sounds. None of us are going anywhere. I've constructed a firewall in both our systems."

John chortled,

"You don't know how weird that sounds. Carson having a firewall!"

Beckett smiled also,

"Well, what do ye find normal about this?"

"Good point."

* * *

"So we have no idea what it was?" Elizabeth Weir asked of the computer technician, John Sheppard and Carson Beckett hovering behind her pretending not to look interested.

The computer technician shook his head,

"I doubt we'll ever know. A spike of energy occurred during the nights when Dr Beckett was still sick."

Dr Weir tapped her lips thoughtfully,

"Perhaps the city sensed that the CMO was unable to carry out his duties and created a healer hologram."

John said aside to Beckett,

"I guess your secret is safe for another time."

"Aye, but for how long?"

* * *

Next chapter: I don't want to spoil it…but…the ATA gene has NOTHING on this!


	6. Coronation

Disclaimer: Blehblahdiblehblah.

AN: I'm soooo sorry I didn't update. I've got this all written but someone reviewed and said I couldn't write romance. So I went soul seeking. My words to Otal the Fox who told me I was misdirecting my abilities, go read my mcweir. You will be pleasantly surprised.

AN2: The setting of this fic is season one.

AN3: The only reason you're getting this is that seanait bullied me into it!

* * *

Story 6 – Coronation

* * *

Carson Beckett smiled fondly at his unborn daughter, arms around the waist of the hologram form of his wife, the entity of Atlantis. He sighed,

"This isn't fair, darlin', only touchin' you for a few wee hours."

"There is one thing, Carson…" Nena hesitated, "But it requires a lot of commitment."

Beckett smiled,

"Whatever it is, love, ye can be sure I'll do it."

His wife looked uncertain. She was usually very trusting of him and this bothered Carson a little. Nena explained softly,

"When the Ancients were here, they had rulers. When they all left, it was handed to me. This makes me the queen of Atlantis. Now when our daughter is born, she will be a princess and be able to disappear into a realm where she can touch me. In order for you to enter, however, you need to be made king of Atlantis."

There was a short silence in which the doctor processed all of this. He had been thrilled to fall in love and have a wife, but to be _king_? He kept secrets enough that were entrusted to only Major John Sheppard. But it was for Nena, _his_ Nena.

"Och, Nena…" Beckett managed, trying to sound decisive, "What…wha' sort of authority do I have?"

He was stalling and they both knew it. Nena replied smoothly,

"You would have the some powers as I have. We would have equal ruling power and when, in the future, our existence is known, we will rule the city."

"Ah, darlin', I'm not going to live forever like ye…"

"Your life signature forbids death, Carson. Now give me an answer!"

Beckett paused a bit longer. In this pause, his wife turned around to look him in the eyes, searching for her answer. The doctor's face lit up with a smile,

"Then, Nena, I will be ye king."

* * *

Carson sat down in the mess next to John, beaming. The Major raised an eyebrow,

"Let me guess…Nena?"

"For once I know something before ye," Beckett said triumphantly, "You're goin' to be the only peasant at my coronation."

John dropped his fork and stared at his friend. He asked carefully,

"Are you telling me you're going to be a king?"

"Aye – king of Atlantis…nice ring to it."

"In that case, _your majesty_," Snorted Sheppard, "Do you want some juice or you prefer coffee?"

Carson smiled at this,

"I don't expect anythin' from ye, John. It's jus' that Nena says there needs to be one witness…preferably some form of Ancient. The coronation is in a day – I expect ye to be there."

Just then Rodney came over and sat down, his plate piled high. He glanced at both of the other men,

"Did I miss something?"

John choked back a laugh, eyes watering. He tried to bury his attention in his food, completely ignoring McKay. Beckett shook his head, smiling,

"Forget it, Rodney."

"No, I want to know what the joke is," Snapped the scientist.

Ford and Teyla had started conferring with Rodney about the stranger behaviour of the Major and the Scot. John looked up, a seriousness sweeping into his eyes,

"It's a personal joke, Rodney and we're not paying you out. In fact, I'm paying Carson out."

"Haha, very funny, see?" Beckett forced a laugh.

The physicist didn't look satisfied, but he conceded by asking if the doctor was recovered from his Wraith encounter. Carson chuckled,

"As easy to get over as a computer virus."

John kicked him.

* * *

John and Carson walked through the corridors, pausing occasionally to look out the windows at the darkening sky. Sheppard was grinning,

"So do you think you're ready for this?"

"No, what do ye think?" Beckett muttered, "I'm going to be able to operate the controls of the city just by thinking. Do ye think I'm ready for _that_?"

The Major glanced up the corridor and smiled,

"I think I'll leave you two to discuss this. I'll see you at the coronation tomorrow."

He took a side corridor and hurried swiftly away. Nena had appeared. She embraced her husband and pulled him into his water view apartments. The window was open and admitting a refreshing breeze.

"I've been hearing your anxiety all through the city," Nena laughed.

Carson sat down with her, holding her hands in his,

"I don't know if I'm ready, love. I get the jitters when it comes to flyin' the Puddle Jumpers."

"You were afraid of the chair at first," His wife reminded him, "You got over that fear. I was there for you. I still am."

Her touch reminded Beckett why he was doing it. He leant forward and kissed her fully. He looked into her eyes and smiled,

"And both times I did it for ye, darlin'."

* * *

The wearing of the special designation jackets was lessened as everyone crossed the divisions and made friends. In fact, they were only worn if aliens were visiting or it was very cold. It was a mild day and the odd thing about it was that Carson Beckett was wearing his yellow medical jacket. His hair was more groomed than usual and he kept rubbing his beard nervously.

Some thought perhaps this madness had spread for Major Sheppard too sported his jacket, the standard grey for military. His hair was slicked back and not one part was out of place. At exactly midday, when all the personnel were off to the mess hall, John and Carson left their respective stations.

They both met up in a domed room that no others knew about. The pod that was usually in the middle was shifted off into the other domed room, leaving the first one bare of anything but windows.

"You still nervous?" John asked.

Beckett shifted,

"A wee bit."

The entity of Atlantis appeared, dressed in a regal white. She was wearing a headband of white gold embedded with small pale jewels. Carson walked to her so that they were both in the centre of the room. John stayed to the sides, resting against the wall and smiling at the scene.

"Do you take upon your shoulders the responsibility of a ruler of the city of Atlantis?" Nena asked, as the ritual required.

Beckett cleared his throat nervously,

"Aye, I do."

"Do you accept the powers of king and of an Ancient?"

"I do."

And so the questions continued, Carson's determination growing with each of his strong answers. The entity of Atlantis turned to John and asked if he bore witness to the event and the Major answered positively. At last, Nena placed her hands on Beckett's head,

"I declare you King Carson Beckett of Atlantis, the husband of Queen Nena Beckett of Atlantis."

White wash spread over the doctor, starting at his head. A similar head hugging crown to Nena's appeared on his head and white clothes replaced his standard expedition gear. Carson blinked a couple of times, then a smiled spread on his face.

"I guess you're a computer program now!" Sheppard said gleefully.

Beckett pulled a face,

"I'm still human and ye know it, John. Ye can get back to whatever ye were doin'. Nena is teaching me my duties."

Major Sheppard rolled his eyes and left, chuckling to himself.

"Are you ready to enter the system?" Nena asked her husband.

Carson nodded hesitantly. Both figures shimmered out.

* * *

It was just like a replica of the city, but less than a quarter of the size and definitely empty. Beckett followed Nena around, admiring the architecture. The queen explained,

"I created this reality to keep me from driving mad. Now I can share it with you and our daughter."

"Ye goin' to show me our apartment?" Carson asked.

"You know, Carson, we can touch for an unlimited amount of time here."

"That's what I was hinting at, darlin'."

Nena slid off his new white shirt.

* * *

"John! Do you know where Carson is?"

Sheppard turned at Rodney's voice and grinned widely,

"He's with his bonnie lass so I wouldn't disturb him if I was you."

* * *

Beckett woke feeling extremely content. He smiled at his sleeping wife, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. Nena's eyes fluttered open. She ran her fingers over his beard,

"Hello, my king."

"Hello yeself, my queen," Carson responded tenderly.

His wife smiled back and kissed him fully on the lips. Beckett glanced at his watch and sighed,

"I should get back, darlin'. It's been three hours."

"Stay, Carson."

"Sorry, Nena," He grinned, "Duty calls."

There was a pause. Nena reminded him,

"You need to learn to pass from reality to reality. Just…think it."

"I'm still human aren't I?"

"Yes. Just as I am still an entity."

Beckett closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to ignore the oddly buoyant feeling that swamped him. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the domed room with the pod, wearing his white attire. Another quick thought and he was just as he'd been that morning.

Nena appeared, wearing her whites and crown. She embraced her husband,

"I have a surprise for you."

She stepped back and a bump appeared on her stomach. Carson rested a hand on it, smiling proudly,

"It suits ye, love."

"I love you," Nena whispered.

"I love ye too, darlin'. I have really got to get going."

He hesitated. His wife pulled him into one last passionate kiss then vanished. Carson left, feeling great amazement. He was _king _of Atlantis! He glanced at the ceiling of the hallway and willed the lights off. They did.

This could be a good deal of fun.


	7. The Problem With McKay

Disclaimer: Me? Are you kidding? I barely own my room.

AN: Again, seanait's persuasion has got this chapter out. I think I've mentioned that these are mostly written I just haven't been pleased with it enough to post it. But everyone still seems to like it (_shrugs_) so here ya go.

* * *

Story 7 – The Problem With McKay

* * *

"Hey! Carson, get up!"

Beckett blearily got out of bed and shot a look at the door. It slid open, admitting John Sheppard who was holding some sort of device and looking peeved. He asked,

"Could you make this work?"

"Ye woke me up for _this_?" Beckett grumbled.

But he accepted the device into his hands and carefully connected with it. He sighed and handed it back,

"A word of advice, John. Don't try to make heat detectors sense cold things."

Sheppard grinned,

"Sure thing, your majesty. I was just seeing how much you've learnt is all."

Carson took a swipe at him but missed. In the two weeks since the coronation, he'd learnt much and was able to control nearly everything he saw in the corridors with his mind. John grew serious,

"Look, McKay ended up in the infirmary. You might want to get down there."

"Oh that's no problem," Beckett smirked.

His form shimmered out. Sheppard groaned in frustration.

* * *

"Alright, what did ye do Rodney?"

The scientist was sitting on a bed, holding his left arm with a pained expression on his face. He looked impressed,

"That was fast, Carson. Did you run all the way for me?"

"Aye," Beckett said sarcastically, "Everything revolves around ye. What's the problem?"

Rodney held out his arm which was covered in small burns. He explained,

"I was running a simulation on the computer in my lab when it blew up."

Carson frowned. He was sure Nena wouldn't do something like that on purpose. He smoothed his forehead into a relaxed expression,

"Well, ye should be careful when linking up to the city's systems."

"How did you know I was doing that?" McKay asked, eyes narrowed.

Beckett mentally cursed. He couldn't exactly say he'd felt it. He covered for himself, trying to sound nonchalant,

"Ye told me, Rodney, remember?"

The scientist considered this for a moment and conceded with a shrug. When the bandages were on, the doctor smiled,

"There ye go. Don't try linkin' up again."

"It's not dangerous," Rodney said matter-of-factly, "There was an error in the system. I was trying to debug it."

He left, a jumble of thoughts almost visible above his head. Soon after, John Sheppard came in. He stopped and asked in concern,

"Why that look, Carson?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett muttered, "I should sense if anythin' is wrong. Yet I feel that I'm missing something. I think Rodney could be right. There's an error in the system."

"Wouldn't Nena sense it also?"

As soon as the Major said that, the entity of Atlantis appeared and drew her husband into a kiss. John rolled his eyes,

"It's never the city crisis first. It's always kiss Carson."

"Priorities," The doctor grinned, a faint blush on his face.

Nena frowned, eyes narrowing in concern,

"I'm just accessing Rodney McKay's computer. It seems that an error did occur…but a marginal one."

"An energy spike?" Carson's eyebrows rose, "Marginal?"

John Sheppard sighed gustily,

"You're both starting to sound like McKay. I think I'm going to pop a fuse."

Nena crossed her arms, lifting her chin haughtily,

"An energy spike occurred. It happens from time to time because of the failing ZPMs."

"Word of advice, John," Beckett told him seriously, "Don't ever cross yer lass. She knows best."

John nodded, smirking. He cleared his throat in mock annoyance,

"Now, Nena, I have to steal away your husband for breakfast. Ford is attempting to convince Teyla of the benefits of coffee. We bought front row seats."

"Jus' a minute," Beckett muttered and surprised his wife with a passionate goodbye kiss.

Nena blinked afterwards, smiling in a silly sort of way. Sheppard had never seen that expression on her face and howled with laughter. Carson winked at his lass and walked off, John trailing and shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

"You really knocked her socks off," The Major commented as they neared the mess.

Beckett chuckled,

"I'm not always a passive man. I like to express my feelin's."

John began talking about one of his old girlfriends when it happened. As they entered the mess, Carson Beckett slowed his pace, rubbing his forehead. Sheppard spoke on for a few moments, slowing also, but not noticing anything wrong. His eyes were glued to Teyla in adoration and Aiden in amusement.

It was quite a few more steps before Beckett felt his very being shaking and a blinding headache burst between his eyes. He gripped John's arm, hissing,

"Somethin's very wrong!"

The white wash began flickering all over him. Stunned only for a moment, John pushed the doctor behind him and guarded the sight with his body. He hoped that Teyla and Ford did not look at him.

"What's going on?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth, pasting a smile on his face just in case the two members of his team did turn to look.

Carson groaned,

"I can't even shimmer out. Nena…Nena says the city's power is spiking and failing by turns. Oh no," His eyes widened, "John, ye need to tell Rodney. The city's goin' to sink."

The Major cursed, but softly. He glanced behind him just in time to see the confusion of man and king added to by nothingness. The three different stages were flashing rapidly. Then the moment got a whole lot worse.

"Can you stop it?" John asked apprehensively, "Dr Weir just entered the room."

Another grown from the doctor gave him his answer. He concentrated on his Ancient genes so that if Carson was a hologram, he could still touch him. Beckett muttered,

"Good idea. Can ye…can ye get me to the supply closet? Jus' over there. I might…be able to use the power outlet."

John pulled him over to the door, glancing around at the still unaware three in the mess and pushed Beckett into the closet. No sooner had the door shut than Elizabeth saw Sheppard and approached,

"John, have you eaten?"

"Um, yeah, just about to head off," He nodded vigorously.

He had his back pressed to the door, trying hard not to look like he was listening for sounds from within. He shifted awkwardly. Weir raised her eyebrows,

"Are you hiding something?"

John's face drained of colour. He coughed,

"Uh, no, nothing to see here."

"John, move away from that door," She told him, smiling slightly.

The Major shook his head, trying hard not to look trapped. Dr Weir put her hands on her hips,

"I order you to stand aside."

Sheppard was sorely tempted to refuse her, but he moved, hoping that Beckett had made it out. The door was opened. Elizabeth peered inside, forehead creasing. She demanded,

"Is this some sort of joke?"

John glanced in at the empty supply closet, eyes staying mainly on the power outlet. He smiled in relief,

"Yep, a really lame joke. I have to go see Rodney now, see ya."

Then the alarms started screaming.

* * *

Carson Beckett was filled with renewed strength upon entering the small replica of the city. His wife was waiting for him, pale and drawn. She fell into his arms, trembling,

"Systems are failing. I can't control them anymore."

"It's a good thing you married me then, darlin'," Beckett tried to smile, but couldn't.

Nena stroked his face tenderly,

"It is. In another year, I would have been unable to sustain the city. But with you…many, many millennia. I need to rest and protect our daughter. Make me proud, Carson."

They kissed, holding each other tightly from fear of being torn apart. The moment continued for a few seconds more, and then was shattered by duty.

* * *

John and Elizabeth arrived at the command centre, where Rodney was busy telling off a small group of people. Elizabeth demanded,

"What happened?"

"The city just lost a lot of power," Rodney explained quickly.

"How much?"

"A lot," He repeated, tersely.

Major Sheppard shifted his feet, asking quietly,

"Does this mean the city is going to sink?"

Dr McKay again paused in his tirade, frowning heavily for a few moments before becoming extremely uneasy. He snapped at the technician,

"Has Atlantis sunk at all?"

There was a tense silence.

"Yes," The technician answered, voice shaking, "We're going under."

There was an odd spluttering sound and nearly everyone turned. Dr Beckett had appeared, looking faintly ill. Sheppard immediately stepped beside him and muttered in his ear,

"Can you fix this?"

"Aye, with a good deal of effort. Nena can no longer sustain her control. It's up to me."

"Make it fast then," John told him.

"Quiet up. I'm tryin' to concentrate."

The doctor closed his eyes. The alarms increased in their intensity. Carson chuckled nervously,

"Oops. Let's try that again, shall we?"

The alarms did not decrease at all. The city shook worse than before. Beckett gripped John's arm to keep himself upright. He opened his eyes carefully and said in a degree of panic,

"John, I can't! I'm not Nena. I'm just a human."

"You have to!" Sheppard reminded him tightly.

Unknown to both of them, Teyla and Ford were watching from the other side of the room. The Lieutenant voiced interestedly,

"I wonder just what is going on there."

"It is my belief we will find out soon enough," The Athosian leader steadied herself on one of the consoles, "But whatever their secret it, is has something to do with Atlantis sinking."

Rodney's surprise filled voice piped up,

"Does anyone know why the ZPMs' power has been diverted to a domed room in an uninhabited part of the city?"

Beckett grew pale and had trouble breathing. John held onto him firmly, murmuring,

"Keep concentrating. Bring us up."

McKay was answered with negatives. He scowled,

"There's something going on here and I don't like it. I'm cutting power to that room."

"No! Keep focus!" Sheppard urged, now having to restrain the king of Atlantis.

"But my daughter…"

The power was cut. Carson collapsed into the Major, trying hard not to cry. When he looked up again, his eyes were full of fire. He spoke dangerously,

"No more."

The entire city titled violently to one side, throwing nearly everyone out of the command centre. Gripping shields swam over John and Rodney, keeping them in place. The city tipped up again, but not before the doors slammed shut, leaving only three of them in the room.

Carson Beckett stood by himself, needing no gripping shield to keep in place. His arms hung limply by his side. McKay shook himself from the shield, saying in amazement,

"I've been thrown out of the system."

Black out screens covered all viewports to the control centre. Rodney could only stare at the readouts. John didn't even try to open the doors with his genes. He glanced over at the simmering king of Atlantis.

"Alright," Carson ordered, "Rodney, get away from the screen."

Wordlessly, the beaten scientist obeyed. Beckett rested his hands on the screen and closed his eyes. He said idly,

"I hope ye can keep a secret, Rodney."

The alarms began to fade reluctantly and the city shuddered with the efforts of its king. The readouts showed that power first returned to the domed room. Rodney stared between the screen and the doctor with his jaw hanging open.

"Don't ye _ever _do that again!" Beckett said angrily.

McKay was too stunned to speak. He looked over at John, hoping to find the same shock there. He was disappointed – Major Sheppard merely shot a casual grin in his direction.

At last, Atlantis shuddered to a halt and raised again, a faint and fragile shield crackling over the surface. Carson collapsed and was caught by John. The doctor muttered,

"Ye'd better explain this to Rodney."

The viewports and doors opened, admitting very bewildered and relieved members of the expedition team. Beckett made himself scarce and disappeared out the door, leaving John and Rodney to explain, both lacking the complete understanding of what had just happened.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Atlantis has stabilised," Rodney answered in an odd, spaced out voice.

"_On its own_," Sheppard added firmly.

Dr Weir accepted this a little sceptically, but decided that for now she wasn't going to delve too deeply into it. The city was on the surface and, for the moment, she needed to sort other issues out. John seized hold of Rodney and said quickly,

"I'm taking McKay down to the infirmary. I think he's nerves have fizzled out."

The scientist just nodded dumbly, the very picture of a man whose nerves have been shot to pieces.

* * *

In the other place, the smaller version of Atlantis, Nena and her husband embraced. This was their one sanctuary. Beckett asked worriedly,

"Is she alright?"

The queen nodded and her bump reappeared. Carson squeezed her tighter to himself,

"Losh, I'm so relieved. I could have killed Rodney."

"Speaking of whom," Nena smiled, "You'd better explain this to him yourself. I don't think John is up to it."

Carson chuckled and shimmered away.

* * *

Rodney McKay jumped as the doctor suddenly appeared in the infirmary, wearing white from head to toe and a head hugging crown. John sniggered,

"Quite the entrance, Carson. I'm sorry – _your majesty_."

Rodney managed,

"A-Are you human?"

"Aye," Beckett reassured him, "But I was more human before I came here."

He explained the story in summary, leaving various bits out which Sheppard felt absolutely necessary to add. The last interjection he made was delivered with a smirk,

"They're gonna end up with a kid in three months. How's that for weird?"

"Let me get this straight," Rodney frowned, "You're married to a chair, you're having a kid and you're the king of Atlantis?"

At this point, Nena appeared, making the physicist jump again. She said indignantly,

"I'm not just a chair! I'm the entity and queen of Atlantis."

McKay rubbed his forehead, envisioning plates upon plates filled with food. He complained,

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You're one of my only friends."

"He's your _only_ friend," John simpered, earning reproving looks from the Becketts.

Carson shifted, wringing his hands,

"I wanted to tell ye, but ye wouldn't have believed me."

"Do you realise," Rodney's eyes widened in his excitement, "That this could be very helpful in raising a shield."

"Aye, I established a weak one a few minutes ago. It's not taking up extra power – it's been diverted from the hot water system in an uninhabited part of the city."

The scientist rubbed his hands together in glee,

"I would love to run some tests."

Nena clucked in annoyance,

"We are sentient beings, Rodney, and Carson is still human. I'm sorry but we must refuse."

Rodney didn't look all that put out. He nodded. John Sheppard's grin became wicked. He declared,

"You know what this means? I have someone else to joke about this with."

"Oooh, no ye don't!"

Anyone passing might have wondered why there was so much laughter coming from the infirmary. If it had been Teyla or Ford, there would have been immediate investigation. The two of them were definitely getting suspicious.


	8. Bachelor Party

**BIG AN (aka look here first**): I haven't written anything for this story for a year. This chapter I found on my floor. I am well aware it's not a fantastic fic but I felt I owed it to those still loyal to know what happens next. Yes, it is set season 1.

Original AN: I am now tying this in with season 1 more. This chapter offers an alternative to The Brotherhood in that the darts come before the team leaves to go to that world with the ZPM.

* * *

Story 8 – Bachelor Party (inspired by the movie of the same name)

* * *

Carson knew something was up as soon as Rodney and John entered the infirmary, both without injuries and both with identical wicked grins. Beckett sighed and looked up at the pair of them,

"Alright, what are ye planning?"

"Nothing," Rodney answered, lying poorly.

"I'm not buying that. Ye and John rarely drop the act of hating each other."

Sheppard smirked,

"What do you mean, act?"

Dr McKay glared at him. It took him a moment to register that the Major was only joking. Beckett stared,

"I think my secret has benefited the both ye in positive ways. First ye in cahoots with each other and now Rodney understands what a joke actually is."

Rodney and John exchanged glances, realisation dawning on both their faces. They both looked away quickly. Carson smiled,

"Now don't let me make ye forget what ye came here for in the first place."

"Right!" Rodney declared, remembering, "Well, we figured that you've been married to Nena for at least seven months. This led to us wondering when it was that you two actually got married."

Carson pondered this for a moment then said,

"About nine months, I suppose."

"Wait a minute," John frowned, "When did you guys meet?"

"Eleven months ago tomorrow."

Sheppard's eyes gleamed,

"Well that settles it! We're holding you a belated bachelor party."

"Not to disappoint ye, lads," Beckett shook his head in amusement, "But I don't need one. We don't have enough people to celebrate and, as far as I know, there aren't any strippers in the city."

Rodney rolled his eyes,

"Well, hardly. But I was able to locate some beer in the city."

"And where did ye find some?"

"Your study!" John said triumphantly.

Carson sighed,

"So ye not really doin' this for me. It's so ye can get sick on beer."

"Well…that too…" Sheppard muttered.

"Ye do realise that Nena wouldn't be too pleased, don't ye?"

Rodney leaned forward and whispered in tones of discretion,

"Not if she doesn't know!"

* * *

Later that night, Beckett had completely forgotten about the conspirators' visit and was entirely wrapped up in studying blood samples with odd Ancient devices that he had previously never known anything about.

"It's late," A voice said in his ear.

He didn't flinch, merely searched for his wife's hand and kissed it, all without looking at her. Nena turned his face to her and kissed him on the lips. She told him sternly,

"You're going to get some sleep, if you're to stay up all night tomorrow."

"I didn't bother telling Rodney ye'd know anyway," Carson said resignedly, "I almost said no. I'm sorry, love."

She smiled, taking his hands in hers,

"I am not angry about that, Carson. However, I could be a little upset that you seem to find your work more important than me."

The doctor, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her ire, shimmered the both of them away.

* * *

The next day, as evening drew near, John Sheppard shirked his scouting duties and simply disappeared. If the life signs detecting software in the control room hadn't been tapped into by the city itself, anyone who bothered to look at the screen would have pinned his location as the infirmary.

"I can't believe I'm letting ye do this," Carson muttered, watching almost helplessly as John hauled out the prized crates of beer.

The Major paused to wipe his forehead, stating,

"And I can't believe you haven't drunk it all by now."

Beckett sighed and glanced at one of the Ancient communicators he kept in his infirmary, mentally commanding a link to the one he'd given to Rodney. Beckett demanded,

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes," Answered the scientist smugly, "Now will you quit worrying? Between you and me, we can make this sojourn of ours completely unnoticed to everyone else."

Carson briefly tapped the command room speakers, finding that there was no alarm over the lack of control at the console. He still felt ill at ease and grabbed one of the beer bottles to calm his nerves. He upended it and drank deeply.

"Let's go!" John declared.

* * *

All three of them met up half an hour later in an abandoned pier of the city that shouldn't have had power. Everything was set – except there seemed to be one vital flaw in the plan.

"What's the point of getting drunk if there is no party?" John demanded, staring down at the cases of beer in disappointment.

Rodney whipped out one of his energy bars and chomped into it. Then he picked out a bottle, flicking off the lid. He explained to the other two,

"One bar per beer. I should avoid becoming too far gone."

"How many energy bars do ye have?" Beckett asked.

"Oh, only five."

"Actually, scratch what I said," John sat down, "I want to get McKay smashed. That'll be the party."

Rodney exclaimed indignantly,

"Hey! It's not like I haven't been drunk before. Really," He added at the disbelieving expression on the Major's face.

John leaned forward and dared smugly,

"Prove it."

"I don't think drinking to excess is such a good idea," Carson advised.

Sheppard challenged,

"And why not? It's not like the Wraith are suddenly going to attack us or anything."

Beckett was thinking more along the lines of his respectability and a certain entity. He connected up to the city's systems for a moment and found Nena lurking nearby. Sensing his uncertainty, she urged him to forestall responsibility for the night.

"Alright," Beckett conceded, "I'll have a few – but a few only!"

* * *

Some time later…

* * *

"How is this fair?" Rodney wanted to know in a slur, "Carson got jumped before me!"

Beckett snorted, also slightly inebriated,

"Tha's not really a surprise Rodney."

Sheppard prised the cap off another bottle and looked over with interest,

"So how does that work anyway? A guy and a chair?"

"Ye really want to know?"

"Yes!" Chorused John and Rodney.

Shrugging, Carson explained as best as he could. There were two different reactions from the audience. McKay was hanging on to every word, but Major Sheppard…

"No! Stop! Stop! Forget I asked!"

John was bawling, fingers stuffed into his ears. Beckett continued, grinning, and at last Sheppard could no longer bear it and tackled him.

"I was listening to that," Rodney protested.

John whacked him over the head,

"Rodney, if you start doing sordid things with chairs, you blame Carson and not me!"

"There is one more chair, isn't there?" McKay asked brightly.

Beckett scowled,

"Don' ye even think about it. Tha's still Nena."

"Hey, you sound more broguish when you're drunk," Sheppard noted suddenly.

Rodney said fiercely,

"Broguish isn't a word!"

"Ah, lads, quiet," Carson frowned for a moment, "I'm startin' to sense…Wraith!"

Rodney gasped dramatically and fell backwards over the crate he was sitting on. He giggled. John whispered loudly,

"Manly hunger!"

Some part of Carson reminded him that Wraith were a serious matter. This part also told him that it was urgent and that he ought to pay attention. He wavered a moment, then called,

"Nena!"

His wife appeared, face taught with worry. She raised her eyes to the heavens, bemoaning to the Ancients,

"Of all times for a Wraith dart to appear…"

"Wha' d'ye need us to do, darlin'?" Carson leant over to kiss her, but she stepped away, "We'll deal with it."

"In this state, I very much doubt it," She snapped.

"Don' worry. John and Rodney will take out a 'Jumper and I'll stay here."

"No!" Rodney spoke up from behind his crate, "We'll need you to keep in contact with the city and that."

Beckett hesitated. He didn't want to leave Nena, but he knew she could handle things fine. He rubbed her hands,

"We will return."

Disregarding his breath, Nena kissed him fully. As the three men staggered off to the nearest transporter, she touched a hand to her heart in farewell then vanished.

* * *

"Dr Weir, we have incoming! Two vessels."

"I want 'Jumpers in the air, now," Ordered Elizabeth, clenching her hands in front of her.

"Controls are not responding. I'm locked out."

If Nena was in human form in the control room at that moment, she would have looked smug. Perhaps not tactically sound to reject assistance, it would be easier for her to do her part in defending the city if she had full autonomy of the systems.

* * *

Rodney marched into the Puddlejumper and slid into the pilot seat,

"I'm driving!"

"You couldn't fly straight with the steering disabled," Hooted Sheppard.

"It's not sech a bad idea," Carson mused, "Ye need to focus on the weapons and I'll link up tha…tha…"

"City laser gun thingies!" John finished wisely.

Once the Puddlejumper was shuddering in lift off, Rodney scowled over at him,

"They are not laser gun thingies. They are demolecularising, atom reversing…laser gun thingies."

As the Puddlejumper cleared the launch bay, it threatened to slip a few metres. Rodney struggled to level it out, ignoring the snorts from John in the co-pilot seat. Beckett retreated to the back part of the ship and closed his eyes, connecting to the city. He felt Nena already immersed in the operations.

As their consciousnesses touched, there was an exchange of warmth and understanding. Nena diverted power from the least demanding parts of Atlantis into the shield and weapon stations. They split the number of weapon stations between them.

"Here it comes!" McKay yelled.

John amended quickly,

"There are two!"

"Oh God!" Beckett said to this.

The city's defences let off a volley of shots, skilfully missing the 'Jumper and slamming into one of the darts. It promptly exploded in a bloom of furious fire. Sheppard hollered triumphantly,

"Go Carson!"

"Keep ye eyes on tha other one!"

The other dart happened to disappear at that moment behind taller areas of the city. Beckett ordered,

"Follow it! Nena says the weapons on that side are weak."

"Don't tell me my job," Rodney said importantly and swooped after the dart.

It occurred to Carson and John at the same time that Rodney was flying a lot better under the influence of alcohol then when he was sober. They both looked at each other with worried expressions. The 'Jumper advanced on the Wraith ship steadily.

Sheppard popped the lid off a bottle of beer and guzzled some of it. He passed it around. Beckett only had a few sips, but Rodney drank thirstily, droplets sliding down his chin unchecked.

"It's comin' round behind us," Beckett told him, taking the bottle.

John let off a torrent of shots which glanced behind the 'Jumper, one connecting with the target. The dart wasn't severely damaged, however, and kept coming. Rodney suddenly swung the Puddlejumper upside down in an arc that brought them face to face with the enemy ship.

"You could have warned us to hold onto something!" John snapped.

Rodney shot back return,

"Inertial dampeners – and keep your focus!"

Sheppard missed once, but struck home on the second shot. It didn't explode the dart, but it left the vessel careening out of control. Rodney chased after it, yelling,

"Blow it! We don't want a Wraith beaming into At…At…the city!"

Before John could think anything more, shots burst from the city itself and finished off the dart in a spectacular fireball. It could almost be imagined as fireworks, except not so pretty.

"Yeaaah!" John crowed, "Nice shooting, Doc!"

"That wasn' me…was Nena."

"Well good on ya missus!" Sheppard increased in volume if possible.

Beckett was silent for a moment then said out loud,

"Nena thanks ye and advises that we land somewhere inconspicuous with enough time to get away."

"So we're not claiming credit for this?" Rodney demanded, disappointed.

Carson patted him on the shoulder,

"We know ye want to impress Dr Weir, but ye'll be in more trouble than good with yer breath like that."

Rodney brought the 'Jumper down at an uninhabited pier in a shaky landing, due to the lack of a proper landing apparatus. As soon as it was safe to disembark, all three of them bailed to their separate rooms.

Twenty minutes later, after battling mysterious glitches with transporters and even stairs (of all things), Dr Weir arrived with a few marines. The 'Jumper was empty except for a few spent bottles dripping beer.

"I want to know who was responsible for this," Elizabeth ordered, viewing the scene somewhat anxiously.

Who knew what destruction a few drunks could have done?

* * *

John stumbled into the cockpit of the 'Jumper, smothering yet another yawn. He flung out an arm and latched onto the scientist of the team and commanded,

"Your turn to drive."

"No!" Rodney snapped, "I'm not feeling up to it today."

The Major almost felt like pleading but he refused to sink to that level with McKay. He coaxed desperately,

"Go on, Rodney, you know you want to."

By now Ford and Teyla had taken their seats, exchanging glances. The Athosian watched their bickering for a few moments more before noting,

"You both look weary. Were you unable to sleep last night?"

"Yeah, got a headache?" Aiden pressed, catching on to her loaded question.

Rodney snorted and tried to disguise it with a short cough. He winced at the orchestrated wheeze, closing his eyes briefly. Ford shook his head,

"So it _was _you two last night. Weir said she found a load of alcohol on that thing."

"A word of warning, Ford," John said smoothly as he slid into the pilot's seat, "Don't spread that on the rumour mill. That's an order."

Aiden threw his co-conspirator a beseeching look and Teyla caught it, turning her attention to the Major. She pointed out,

"People will eventually suspect you, even if we hold our silence."

Ford jumped in quickly,

"Not that we will say anything, right? I just want to know…if you two were in the 'Jumper, who was firing the city's guns?"

"Oh I don't know," John responded airily, "Ghosts? Automation?"

* * *

Carson Beckett groaned as he cautiously opened his eyes. Too bright. Too loud. Who opened that bloody window? The usually peaceful roar of the ocean battered against his head. When he could focus properly, he realised he was half off the bed in his assigned quarters, not with Nena in their own version of Atlantis. It was her equivalent of kicking him onto the couch.

"Och…wha' happened?" He managed in amazement.

He felt Nena comb his unruly hair and struggled to sit up. She was perched halfway down the bed, resting her free hand on her swollen stomach. Carson said sheepishly,

"I'm very, very sorry, love."

"I'm not angry…anymore," Nena smiled, "I made sure the life signs detector placed you in your office all night. Rodney was, oh, in his lab and John was roaming the East pier. There just happened to be an electrical malfunction with the communications and radios at that time. Our secret is safe."

Beckett reached over to stroke her face. He returned the smile, his one of relief, and stretched his protesting shoulders. He asked in a sudden rush of memory,

"Are ye alright? And our daughter?"

"All is well. Although, watch out for Lieutenant Ford and the Athosian leader. They alone suspect it was you three last night."

"We shouldn't have had a party," Carson moaned.

Nena laughed and said sweetly,

"But Rodney would have crashed the 'Jumper sober."

"I'm swearin' off alcohol, Nena. I promise ye I won't touch another drop."

His wife's gaze turned away from him, brows furrowed. She laced her hands together but they trembled in a tell tale sign of something a lot more important than a drunken revel to destroy Wraith ships. Beckett probed in concern,

"What is it, darlin'?"

"Carson…" Nena hesitated, "I've picked up Wraith hive ships on the long range sensors. Three of them. They'll be here in two weeks."

He slid his arms around her, holding her, trying to expel the shaking in her body. There was nothing he could say to comfort her. Nena murmured,

"You have to tell your expedition leader."

"I can't do that."

"You must!" She exclaimed, pulling away from her husband, "If your friends do not get the forewarning they need, Atlantis will be lost!"

"And what should I say, lass? 'Oh excuse me, Grodin, can ye check out the armada headed our direction?'"

Nena shot him an icy glare. Not wanting to incite an unnecessary argument (there are only so many mornings one wants to wake up on the couch), Carson rubbed his eyes wearily and tried to calm down. She told him steely,

"There are more subtle ways to inform your friends."

"Aye there are…"

Beckett smiled.

* * *

Zelenka blinked at his computer screen. He peered closer until his nose was almost touching it. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he pulled back for another view of the screen. Yes. There it was.

Three blips, three blipping somethings staring him in the face – and they looked very much like Wraith hive ships. He closed his eyes briefly, counted to ten and opened them again. Still there. He tapped his radio slowly, reluctantly, as though hoping he was seeing things.

"Dr Weir, we have a problem…"


	9. Infestation

Disclaimer: You're not MGM's lawyers, are you?

AN: Wow, omg, I'm so sorry it's been a year since I updated this. That seems to happen a lot to this fic...and I'm really really sorry that this is so short, but I am slowly pushing on to the end of season 1. Eh, I'll get there somehow. This sort of takes an event from The Siege Part 1 and crams it just befre Letters From Pegasus.

* * *

Story 9 - Infestation

* * *

The walls of Atlantis thrummed with nervous energy, vibrating dimly through the consciousness of every expedition member, although they would blame it on their own fears. John Sheppard knew better, walking through the corridors and resting his hands on each door frame in a bid to reassure the city's entity and her consort. This sort of thing didn't last long – there were now rumours circulating that John liked to stroke inanimate objects in a way bordering on obscene.

"What did you expect?" Rodney's voice drifted from underneath a console, knees knocking together absently as he worked, "Leave the stroking to Carson."

Sheppard hooked his thumbs into his belt, frowning out at the dimming sunset. There were too few sunsets between this one and the arrival of the hive ships. Already he had handed out more patrol shifts than usual in a bid to subdue the rising panic within his troops. Even those he had thought impervious to such anxiety, such as Bates, were eagerly snapping up the patrols and refusing to stand down for sleep. Sleep. Now that was something no one did right now. John cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you get some shut eye, McKay?"

One incredulous eye appeared. "You are kidding. Or maybe you're not. But someone has to do this."

"Zelenka…" began John and quickly realized his mistake.

Rodney shot out from under the console and waved his PDA insistently, demanding, "And how would that vampire be able to ask Atlantis itself where something was wrong? You think I do this for kicks? You think I wouldn't like to just shut my eyes for a few seconds? I'm the only scientist who can talk to Nena – "

"Whoa, whoa, easy there. Maybe you should lay off the stimulants."

"Maybe, perhaps, suggest that after two weeks, ok, Major?"

This was definitely not the best time to be hanging around Atlantis' most notorious scientist, especially as hopped up as Rodney was right now. Shrugging in defeat, John slumped off towards the door, but turned. "Would it kill you to call me John?"

"I'll just add it to my 'to do' list," Rodney said dryly, "John."

As he beat a hasty retreat, Major Sheppard figured it was probably a good thing the coffee had already run out. He skidded on his boots as he nearly ran into someone pacing along the corridor. About to mutter an apology, he stopped and his eyes widened. Nena was there, clasping her swollen belly and frowning deeply. John shot a few quick glances around to make sure no one was watching.

"Um…Nena?" he asked, concerned.

The chair and entity of Atlantis blinked a few times. "John. I don't suppose you've seen my husband."

"Erm, not for a few days at least."

"Me too," she announced.

This was news to John, who assumed that every night when most lights were dimmed as those of the expedition pretended to go to sleep that Carson vanished off to his miniature city to spend a good time with his missus. He raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to have control of all the sensors, or something?"

Nena scrunched up her face. "Do not tell Rodney, but I used to. Since you three flew to protect the city, something has been interfering with my systems. Carson was going to take care of it."

"I'm sure he's had a few people in the infirmary…" John supplied, but the excuse sounded hollow to himself, so he finished lamely, "People have been dropping like flies under the stress."

Nena wrung her hands and explained a little anxiously, "I know he hasn't slept at all…the last position I had of him before my systems were corrupted was somewhere near one of your generators."

That was all he needed to hear. John's hand snapped immediately down to his pistol and he hurried away to the nearest transporter. He knew he'd hear from Bates about it later for not turning up to some meeting to decide on a list of possible Alpha sites, but he figured one half of the power of Atlantis was more important. And besides, Nena would kill him if he didn't find Carson. Rodney had taken great pleasure in explaining that it would be all too easy for an entity to electrocute any person in any given corridor. Mrs Beckett had looked suspiciously delighted.

Perhaps Rodney and Nena should never have met. It was…scary, to say the least.

"Sir, you'll be late," a voice called from behind him.

John spun around, fingers twitching on the trigger, but then his shoulders relaxed. "Ford. Get the word out to Bates that I'm very sorry but this couldn't wait."

"Are you going to explain any of this finally?" demanded Aiden, approaching with firm footfalls, "Atlantis' military leader shouldn't be skulking off in dark passages."

"And neither should someone who is assigned to patrol the other side of the city at this exact moment."

Something in John's uneasy stance must have given him away. Ford narrowed his eyes. "You're on a mission. Look, sir, I'm on your team. If there's anything you need to get done, I can help you do it. I don't care if it makes no sense to me, although an explanation would be damn nice."

"All in good time, Ford," muttered John, "Keep it quiet and follow me."

* * *

Carson Beckett was not having a good week. His head throbbed something fierce and he hadn't been within fifty metres of any painkillers for days. Crouched beside a scorched console and fumbling over what little ammunition he had left, he cursed his foolish confidence that had landed him in this fine mess in the first place. It should have been a routine hunt for the flaw in the systems, but somehow he'd ended up stranded in a wing of the city that stank with rotting sea life – also conveniently a part of Atlantis that had randomly decided that wouldn't connect him up to his wife. So instead of teleporting to whichever place he felt like, he was stuck and cornered in some disused laboratory, waiting for his prey, or rather predator, to appear.

"I can smell your fear," taunted the Wraith in a hiss that echoed along the empty corridor outside.

Carson's heart sped up painfully and he forced himself to draw a few deep breaths. The thing about flaws in the system were that they generally originated from something nasty, such as a Wraith that had managed to beam into the city just as its dart had been destroyed. Ten thousand years ago, such a grave error would never have occurred, but Atlantis was running itself ragged with the faint shield that Carson had unwisely decided to put in place. Obviously, said shield had thoughtfully collapsed without warning.

"Should have waited for a bloody ZPM, that's what," he growled under his breath, "Now here ye are with a failing firewall…should have listened to yer mother, never left home…talking to yerself, lad, gone a bit peculiar now?"

When was the last time he ate or slept, anyway? The faint wisps of cloth against panels snapped his head back up from his chest, where it had been threatening to settle and send him into dream land. Carson barreled to his feet and started firing steadily as the Wraith swept across the laboratory, one arm extended in a claw-like vice.

The Wraith continued forward, unperturbed by the bullets slamming into it and spitting, "Why bother, consort? Your child is as good as dead, today or the near future – peacefully or in flames, it is your choice, of course. Your powers to resist viruses are weakening. Soon I will overpower you!"

"And soon," drawled someone from the door way, "I will give you a name that you can boast about all day long to the walls of the brig."

"He's not kidding you know," a younger voice chipped in.

Carson wasn't sure he'd ever be this pleased to see John and Ford again. He slumped against the wall, eyes rolling into the back of his head, but he wasn't granted the bliss of passing out. Focusing on the vague images flickering in front of his eyes, he barely registered the stun blast that took out the Wraith. Mumbling just audibly, he promised, "I'll get my lass to show ye all the games in the city computers. They're good games, I wouldnae lie."

"Sounds good to me," John agreed, "Ford, does this one look like a Bob to you?"

Aiden shrugged. "Your call, sir."

"But…Bob, is it the right name? I wouldn't want him to be embarrassed at all."

"Bob is fine enough!" Carson exploded, staggering to his feet.

Lurching over to rest his weight over the soldiers' shoulders, he added a moan of pain just to remind them of the state he was in. John got the hint and tapped his radio, calling a security detail to come pick up the victim of a new name. He then commanded that Ford take Carson back to his quarters, preferably keeping out of sight, and not a word on what had happened.

Aiden hesitated. "Sir…"

"I'll tell ye everythin' if ye get me there in one piece," Carson offered, too exhausted to think about any consequences.

Just as Ford was helping him stumble off, John held up a hand. "Wait, are you saying, Carson, that you came out here with just a pistol and your ammo lasted for four days?"

The doctor nodded tiredly.

"Now that's impressive," Ford muttered.

* * *

Lying flat on his back on blessed soft cushions, Carson supposed he'd better break his silence so sent the better part of half an hour explaining everything to the young Lieutenant. There was a torturous pause as several emotions, mostly disbelief and amusement, crossed Aiden's face. He shook his head in amazement. "Dude. That's just…odd. Why couldn't you just tell us?"

"It's not something ye can jus' announce over gelatin, son," Carson pointed out stoutly.

"Sure, it'd be easy. 'So I married a chair…'"

"Followed by an awkward silence, no doubt."

"No way, doc!" Ford corrected earnestly, "We're all be laughing our asses off."

"I see yer arse is still intact."

"Just wait 'til my next physical."

Carson rolled his eyes and propped himself up against the wall to hold eye contact. At that moment, something very solid landed where his head had been resting. Nena threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him senseless. Ford cleared his throat a couple of times before the reunited couple had the grace to separate, both with their cheeks flaming.

Aiden laughed. "Hey, don't mind me. I'll just let myself out. I won't tell anybody about this – or the Major would probably drop me from the team or worse…put me on laundry duty!"

"His heart is in the right place," Nena commented once he'd left.

Carson nodded, feeling the weight on his chest lessen just a little, eased by just one more person discovering his secret. He rubbed his eyes and gave a few short comments about the failing state of the sensing systems. He paused, speaking softly, "Something is very wrong here, love. There's a dark presence in the city, it's been there all along – I jus' didnae see it. There's another Wraith, or a spy, somewhere here."

Nena closed her eyes. "I know. But please, sleep, even if just tonight. I've missed you."

Countless corridors away from that very place, Teyla Emmagan woke in a sweat, dreams disturbed with images of Wraith and a child floating in twilight…


	10. A LessThanAwesome Time Pt 1

AN: Wow, is this becoming a yearly update thing? lol. Sorry!! And for some reason this has turned out really weird, especially the last part. Er. I hope you enjoy.

AN2: This is like a mishmash of LFG and The Gift.

* * *

Story 10 – A Less-Than-Awesome Time Part 1

* * *

The corridor stretched into a shimmering distance, filled with the constant dribbling of water worming its way from cracks in the walls to pool around her ankles. Warily keeping her strides short, and her knees bent to lower her centre of gravity, Teyla Emmagan pressed on through the water, avoiding any glimpses of her wavering reflection. When the corridor began to narrow, she let one hand trail along the slimy wall, as if trying to grasp the meaning why she had been drawn here.

She had passed many doorways, but none enticed her, save for the one that seemed to sing out from the forgotten subterranean levels that held together the entire city in their anonymity. The air stirred uneasily before her, passing over her bare arms but leaving no goose bumps. The water thickened, and its turbidity worsened. Each step was taken by dragging her feet through rough silt that led a grudging path to the door.

Teyla at last stood before it, straightening her posture so that she faced it with the outward courage expected of a leader – the brief pang of what she had lost by parting from her people was dealt with quickly, shuffled into the recesses of her mind occupied with unwanted emotions. But harder to quiet was the cold stone that grew in her stomach, throwing out frigid lines up into her chest, until her heart constricted.

"Wraith!" she breathed, unsettled.

It was a feeling she knew so well, one that had overwhelmed her with more frequency, until some nights it was like a crescendo howling in her ears. Every time she awoke, she would call out her father's name, momentarily transported to the first time the feeling had seized her. Sometimes she could associate the feeling with the impending arrival of Wraith, but she often tried to put it down to general paranoia. Déjà vu. But she was delaying action with her wandering thoughts, a lapse in judgment that she would never have made on Athos.

Teyla touched the glowing panel beside the door, eyes fortified for any sight. Though she had prepared herself, it was not enough. Briefly, she was sure she glimpsed another Atlantean chair further beyond the door. But that was not important. Freed from the room, the Wraith hissed across its tongue and advanced, even as she backpedaled. Panic now escaped from its prison in Teyla's mind.

She turned and bolted.

This time the water let her pass through it easily, lapping violently at her boots, echoing behind her from the Wraith's own footfalls. Teyla threw herself in a hard right at the first intersection she came upon, and flattened herself against the wall. Silence descended on the corridor, too loud against her ears. The cold feeling in her chest began to squeeze tightly.

Teyla turned to look down the new passageway, and felt her entire being freeze. Another Wraith advanced on her now, but the shadows parted to reveal its face.

Her face.

The Wraith had her face.

* * *

As Teyla woke from her nightmare, other parts of Atlantis were waking. Rodney McKay lifted his throbbing cheek from his laptop keyboard and groggily fumbled for the coffee mug balanced on the edge of his desk. His fingers twitched uncontrollably, and he felt the mug slip off the desk. Wincing, he waited for the crash.

"Rodney!"

Okay, not exactly what he was expecting to hear. Maybe it was some sort of audio time travel, induced by massive amounts of hyperactivity mixed with Ancient technology. That could be it. Even Superman couldn't do that! The logic of this sunk in after a second or two.

"I fell asleep," the scientist said, scandalized, "How could I fall asleep! Zelenka is asleep, so I can't be asleep!"

"Rodney."

There it was again, but sounding more exasperated. More…broguish.

"Broguish isn't a word," Rodney rejoined.

Carson's voice washed over him. "No, it's not. But a bit of sleep can do ye a lot of good, especially now. I have enough patients suffering nervous breakdowns without ye adding to it."

The scientist blinked as his vision came into focus. Scowling, he reached out and snatched the mug from his friend's hands, setting it far away from his laptop in revenge for its betrayal. Rodney surveyed the CMO for a moment, and felt somewhat smug that even the king of Atlantis could look disheveled at the thought of impending doom. Either a hair gel shortage had finally occurred (how that stuff could outlast coffee was beyond Rodney, the rate personnel seemed to use it), or Carson had forgotten to groom himself for the past couple of days.

"I suppose I could sleep with all my free time," Rodney responded bluntly, "Maybe I should let your mice work this out. I'm sure they would know what to do."

The doctor shook his head. "Please, Rodney. This is important. I didn't want to wake Nena, but jus' a few minutes ago I felt…a Wraith presence."

"_Another one_?"

"Aye, I wouldn't have troubled ye, but some of my systems are not responding. And not jus' that. The Wraith…got into those systems."

Now Rodney was all ears. His brow was troubled at this particular news. He probably relied too much on the intel that Nena and Carson gave him, but it did put him several steps ahead of the other scientists. The thought of knowing only as much as Zelenka about what was happening in the city was even more troubling.

"Is there anything you can still do?" Rodney remarked, disgruntled, "Apart from blocking my light, anyway. Would you mind moving to the left a bit?"

Carson's eyebrows raised a little, but he didn't move. A glowing light suddenly emerged from a patch of the desk next to Rodney's laptop. Rodney's scowl returned. After a minute of his fingers flying over the keys of his laptop, he tapped soundly twice, and scooted back to show Beckett, even though it occurred to him as he did so that his friend probably didn't even need to see the screen.

The king of Atlantis was frowning at the screen, as though not actually seeing it. "The life signs detector isn't damaged. I don't understand."

"Maybe you need some stimulants," Rodney suggested gruffly.

Carson smiled. "No, I'll get by fine on the computer systems…and a wee bit of luck."

His form shimmered out. Rodney shouted, "You're not Irish, you know!"

* * *

"Hey, Carson!"

Major Sheppard ignored the strange looks he got as he sauntered towards the Puddlejumper bay, addressing thin air. Sure enough, as he rounded one corner, Dr Beckett appeared – looking more than a little frazzled as he pulled a comb through his hair. John dug into his pocket and produced a small tub of hair gel, sympathetically handing it over.

"You running solo?" Sheppard asked, concerned, "Where's the missus?"

Carson's lips thinned. "I told her to take some rest. My lass is spending a lot of her energy on our daughter."

They fell into step along the passageway, even as it opened out into the bay. Carson noticed Teyla waiting beside one Puddlejumper, so slowed his pace a little. Sensing this, the Major followed suit and spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "Take it easy, Carson. We won't be gone that long – just enough to check out the armada and shake a few hands."

"I'm not certain Atlantis is safe now," Beckett blurted quickly.

John nodded sharply. "As I said, we won't be gone long. If there's any trouble, get Ford to help you out. He'll cover for you."

They conversation ended abruptly as they reached Teyla, whose face reflected how troubled everyone was feeling at the moment. She registered their arrival politely. "Dr Beckett, you look as though you share my anxiety."

"Yours doesn't show, love," Carson returned warmly.

He stepped back a little, watching as Teyla and John boarded the Puddlejumper. Preparing to leave, Carson stopped short as a wave of cold air drifted over him. He stiffened, stretching out with the systems. He could feel it again, the Wraith was there in the room! Uneasily, Carson scanned the other Puddlejumper bays but found nothing. He looked back to John, but the Major was clearly intent on floating down to the gateroom.

As the sound of the engines faded away, the king of Atlantis kept very still. He had stayed that way for five minutes before Nena appeared at his side. She murmured, "I feel it also."

"What are ye doing out here?" Carson demanded.

"I'm saying goodbye," Nena explained softly, "For a little while. In a few minutes, I'm shutting down my hologram image – it's drawing too much power. I need to focus on helping you."

Anxiety thrummed through her words, and it felt to Carson as though there was more to it than the approaching hive ships. He looked to her trembling face and realized. Reaching over to brush her chin with his fingers, he promised, "I won't love ye any less. I don't care if yer a chair, I fell in love with ye before I could see ye."

Her features brightened and she curled her fingers around his hand, lifting it to her lips where she dropped a kiss on his palm. After she had disappeared from his touch, Carson sighed and closed his eyes. He too disappeared, but off in the direction of the conference room.

* * *

"I don't see the point in sending my own message," Rodney explained, "If they truly valued my input, they will take the effort to come here and rescue my brilliant mind. Alright, Carson, how's that?"

Seating on the other side of the desk in Rodney's lab, Beckett frowned. "It's a dangerous move, lad."

"Bad dangerous, or brilliant dangerous?"

"We'll see, won't we?"

Rodney stabbed victoriously at his laptop and shouted in triumph. The glowing token on his screen shifted across several octagonal shapes, becoming a deep red when it had stopped moving. Carson muttered something in Gaelic under his breath and narrowed his eyes. Another glowing spectre appeared on Rodney's screen, stopping beside the red octagon. It glowed blue, until the existing red shape exploded into several small pieces.

"Stop that!" Rodney howled, "That's cheating!"

"I told ye this was more difficult than Solitaire."

The door to the lab slid open, admitting Aiden Ford who wore an exited grin on his face, and a camera tripod down his front. He hurried over to them and set up the camera up so fast that Rodney didn't have time to voice an objection. Ford gestured energetically. "Come on, guys, haven't you got something to say to the people back home?"

"They already know how much they need me," Rodney pointed out, eyes trained on the screen as he tried to figure out how Carson beat him at the Ancient game.

Ford looked to the CMO. "Doc? You have some pretty good stuff to put on camera."

"Nothing that would keep people from giving me some strange looks, don't ye think?"

"I could record one for you," Ford began, grin becoming slowly devious, "Sort of like…'and Dr Beckett wants it put on record that he is no longer single, having settled down with a chair.'"

"Don't ye bloody dare!"

"Well, come on. There must be someone you want to tell you're alive."

Carson considered this, and sighed. "My mother."

"That works for me!" Aiden agreed.

Rodney poorly disguised his snort with a quick cough into his empty coffee mug. No one was particularly fooled by this, but it made for a nice distraction for Rodney, from thoughts of having his life sucked out of his chest. Paling as that thought resurfaced, drowning out any other snide comments for the time being, the scientists dove behind the lab bench and fiddled.

Carson pulled over a stool in front of the camera and perched on it nervously. He wished Nena was able to materialize, to lay her hands on his shoulders and sooth away his troubles. Already his eyes felt moist, and his throat started to constrict. What if the Wraith destroyed the city, his body, and this was his last message home? But what if he survived, and returned home to try to explain who exactly he was married to?

"What shall I say?" he asked softly.

Aiden looked over the camera at him. "You could start by saying you miss her. Or what an awesome time you're having here."

"Awesome?" Carson echoed uncertainly, "How is any of this awesome? Son, I don't suppose ye've noticed that very shortly we'll all be having a less-than-awesome time…and I don't want to lie to my mother, but I don't want to worry her either. She can't handle this sort of thing…"

He stopped, unable to say anything more. A hot trickle from the corner of one eye made its way down his face. Carson pressed his hand to his cheek and looked at the floor. Two eyes appeared behind the bench as Rodney viewed the scene incredulously. Ford rolled his own eyes. "Dude. Can you stop complaining? Do you know how lucky you are that you have Nena?"

"Yes, I'll bet the only girl you've kissed is your cousin," Rodney shot at Ford, smiling lecherously.

"Shut up, McKay. I bet you've only ever kissed your reflection."

Rodney stood up suddenly, looking furiously smug. "No, as a matter of fact I kissed a girl in Algebra Club one time. I got mono for my efforts, but it's more than you've ever got, I'll bet."

"Yeah, that's probably true," Ford responded calmly, "All I got at school was a kiss. I didn't have to come down with mono to get it."

Carson cleared his throat loudly, swallowing the lump that had taken up residence there. Thankfully, this broke up the squabble quickly heating up, and Ford adjusted the camera unnecessarily. Rodney sneered one last time before dropping out of sight again. After a few more seconds in which no one was motivated to say anything, Aiden supplied, "On the count of three, then?"

"Aye, that sounds fine," Carson assented, trying to compose himself.

"One… two…"

Ford then flicked three of his fingers silently towards his victim. Facing down the camera was a lot harder than a Wraith, Carson reflected as he watched the blinking red light. But he thought of the hidden rooms, where his wife waited, watching over their child. A warmth pooled in his stomach. He smiled.

"Hullo, Mum. A lot has changed since we last spoke, a lot more than yer petunias – which I trust are blooming by now. I've met a lass, you'll be pleased to know, and it's…it's serious. I hope one day I can bring her home to ye, but it's complicated. When I do come back, I hope I'll find ye keeping up with yer walks and…I know I don't say it enough but…I…love you."

As Carson hid his face in his hands, Rodney appeared again and said in disgust, "How can you get a girl without mono if you're crying all the time? It's pathetic."

"Fancy another game?" Carson turned to threaten him.

Rodney paled even further.

* * *

Being trapped in place while the agonizing waves of coldness flooded her senses was almost too much for Teyla. But even though it bothered her greatly, she could not turn her back on Orin and his family. They had given their word. Watching the beams of light trailing around below Wraith darts sickened her even further, and she had to turn away. If she could not master her fear, then she had to distract herself.

"There is something you still refuse to tell me," Teyla said seriously, "I had discussed this with Lieutenant Ford, but now I find even he has closed himself to me. Major, how am I part of your team if you do not trust me?"

John shifted. "I trust you, Teyla, but it's not my secret to tell."

"Major."

Their eyes met, and he saw the steely strength that he admired about her, as well as the pained reluctance to admit that it cost her something to be kept in the dark. Sheppard relented, conceding, "I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I trust you Teyla, but I wasn't even supposed to find out. But you know, I'm glad I did. It's to do with Carson."

"I thought as much."

"There's a second chair on Atlantis," John continued, slowly, "It's the entity of city, and it's a she. Apart from being able to control the other chair, she takes care of all the systems. A bit like an Ancient, only…actually useful."

Teyla managed to smile at that. "I see. What does this have to do with Carson?"

"He's kind of…married to her."

John winced a little as he said it, and felt a swelling of even more sympathy for the CMO. It would have been terrible for Carson before he could talk to people about his situation. He watched Teyla's expression carefully. The Athosian let out a breath. "This is hard to believe, but I have noticed such strange behaviour that it could only be something like that. Atlantis has felt…alive, catering more to our needs. The ancestors would have wanted it to be more difficult for others to occupy their city."

"You can imagine how hard it's been on Carson…" John muttered.

"And you, for keeping his confidence. I am not angry, and now I will trust you with my own words."

Startled, Major Sheppard also turned away from the front window the 'Jumper. He settled easily against the chair, trying to open up his body language for her. Teyla confided, "I have been experiencing…nightmares. I…am often a Wraith, but sometimes I find myself opening the door to a room. I have never seen this place on Atlantis, but I know it is part of the city. I see a control chair, and I am overcome with the feeling that I must destroy it. But I do not know why."

_The second chair_, John thought.

"And then I feel it. It is a feeling I always get when the Wraith are near. I thought perhaps it was only my fear, but lately I have thought…that I might be able to sense the Wraith, and what they want."

Sheppard hesitated. "What do they want?"

"They want…" Teyla looked away. "They want to destroy more than your people. There is something in Atlantis that they will take great pleasure in destroying. And I'm sure that the only way for us to know what it is, is to find the room from my dreams."

* * *

Lying back in the chair that held the entity of Atlantis, Carson gently stroked his fingers down the arm rests. The chair hummed beneath him in response, pulsing with warmth. He turned his head to lay a gentle kiss on the side of the chair. Nena's relief washed over him.

"I told ye it doesn't matter to me," Carson assured, "Whatever shape ye are, I'll love ye still, my dear."

His radio bit into the moment, crackling anxiously. After a few moments, the distortion cleared enough for Aiden Ford's voice to come through. "Doc. We've got a problem."

"What is it, Lieutenant? I'm…busy."

_Or you're about to be very busy soon, you naughty boy._

_Nena! Can't ye see I'm talking to someone?_

_Don't keep me waiting_.

"There's something going on," Ford ploughed on, "Zelenka just hurried in with Bates. They're both in Weir's office. And I thought I heard them say something about…power being drained in that area."

Carson's eyes widened. Within an instant, he found himself shimmering into being just behind Ford up in the control room. Seeing the same scene, he spoke just loud enough for Aiden to hear. "Oh Lord. I need your help, son."

Aiden jumped about an inch. He turned his head back a little. "Can you never do that again? Please? And hey, I swore to the Major that I'd help you out however I could. But it's gotta be something good, if we're going to shake off Bates. He can smell a rat from millions of light years away."

"An idea is coming to me," Beckett murmured.

* * *

Squish-squish-squish-SQUELCH!

This was not usually the sort of argument that presented itself to Doctor Weir, so naturally it snatched her attention almost immediately. Looking past Zelenka and Bates, she found Lieutenant Ford hurrying inside. Or, she thought it must be him. From head to toe, he was absolutely drenched in a murky sludge. Some of the muck went flying onto the windows of her office as Ford executed a sloppy wave, or perhaps a salute, at them.

"Jezis…" Zelenka breathed, "What is the smell?"

Then the staggering scent reached Elizabeth's nose. Her lips floundered uselessly for a moment, torn between supplying her with odorless air and saying something. The latter won. She commanded, "What is going on?"

"Slight sewage problem," Ford reported.

"Slight, Lieutenant?" Bates repeated dubiously.

Aiden's face might have sported a grin at this, but it was lost under the slime of…excrement, apparently. His torso writhed for a moment, until he produced one of the electronic tablets favoured by the Ancients for carrying information. He offered it at Weir, who pursed her lips. Ford laughed nervously and wiped a hand over the smeared surface. Some of the screen appeared, displaying schematics for some lower parts of the city.

"I was scouting on Major Sheppard's orders," he explained, "Some of the lower levels are still a bit dodgy from the storm. Anyway, the water is like knee deep and gets a bit dirty. I didn't think much of it, but then this tidal wave of…of…"

He gestured at himself. Zelenka muttered Czech exclamations under his breath. Ford nodded at him and continued, "You get the gist. So as soon as I got out of there, the whole area locked down. I don't think I'll be heading out that way again."

Weir was frowning now. The schematics looked disturbingly alike the ones she had just pulled up on her PDA on the behest of Sergeant Bates. She looked up at Zelenka. "Is it possible the city is trying to protect that area?"

"It's Atlantis." Radek shrugged. "Anything is possible."

Aiden become distinctly aware of a hard stare coming from Bates' direction. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing the classic suspicious Bates expression. The Sergeant opened his mouth to probe further, but his nostrils flared. He thought better of it. Instead, Bates addressed Weir. "There's got to be another way in. Even if I have to take some C4 down with me."

"Excuse me, I know this might some dumb," Ford interjected, "But aren't there ventilation shafts? Or something?"

It was interesting to see the cogs working behind their three faces, Ford noted. He waved some more slop towards them, and left the office. On his way, he passed the grim-faced Dr Beckett and shot just audibly, "You're on, doc."

* * *

"Can you quit with the loud breathing, doctor?" Bates snapped, wincing as his hands slapped on a particularly rough set of rungs.

Further up the ladder, taking the rungs slower, Zelenka grumbled something that was definitely not English, then added, "If you stop talking."

"How much further until we find the crawlway we're looking for?"

"You should see now."

Somewhat relieved, Sergeant Bates eased himself into the much smaller space and scuttled forward on his hands and knees. The banging and scraping sounds behind him told him that the scientist was trying his best to keep up. But the next bang was especially loud and sounded almost ominous. Bates paused. "What was that?"

"Uh…"

"Spit it out."

"A door or something, sealed us in. I can't get it to open."

Then Bates heard it. A distant repetitious clanging, becoming steadily louder, sending stronger vibrations through his fingers and knees. It was coming straight for them. And then he saw it. All the panels down his line of vision were falling away, becoming sloped and leading deep into the city. Bates shouted, "You might want to hold onto something!"

Both scientist and sergeant began sliding down the crawlway. Radek moaned something that sounded like a prayer. As they continued to accelerate, Bates could have sworn he heard twin sets of maniacal laughter…

* * *

Oh and...TO BE CONTINUED...in this lifetime.


	11. A LessThanAwesome Time Pt 2

Disclaimer: Whoops, forgot it last time. I own my CHAIR. But it isn't sentient, and it doesn't burn with unbridled passion for me.

AN: This is mostly The Gift, and some things stay the same. There's a bit of Siege Pt 1 thrown in.

* * *

Story 11 – A Less-Than-Awesome Time Part 2

* * *

Somewhere deep in the literal bowels of Atlantis, two men were squirming and trying to hold their breath at the same time. The scientist of the pair kept crying out in a garbled mix of English and Czech, finally settling on the continued shouting of, "Jezis! Jezis!"

"Shut up!" Bates hurled back to Zelenka. "We need to figure out how to get of this mess."

Radek subsided only a little, splashing even more of Atlantis' raw sewage over his companion. Just a minute ago, they had been attempting to navigate their way through the ventilation system of the city, before it had miraculously dumped them in this cesspool. The Sergeant found himself sinking even further into the muck, and scowled darkly. He growled, "I should have just used the damn C4."

Zelenka whimpered. "Something touched my leg."

Oh…great. Something else to worry about. Bates tried to fight the rising panic in his chest. Luckily for him, anger was still strong enough to fight back the urge to howl and scream like McKay locked away from power bars. The fumes of the sewage were strong enough to bring tears to his eyes, distorting his vision so much that he thought the woman standing in front of him must be a trick of his vision.

"I wish my husband would consult with me before doing things like this," she told Bates conversationally.

He coughed. "Zelenka, can you look over here a minute?"

"Ne, I think I must be hallucinating," Radek muttered, "I see a woman."

The specter couldn't possibly be real – for one, she was adorned in a white dress that was entirely unspoiled from the surroundings. And for another, she was painfully beautiful with long auburn tresses flecked with gold that showered from her crown. Her smile made Bates instantly forget where he was, and her voice washed over him sweetly. "I am really here, and I am going to help you escape. Really, you shouldn't be here in the first place. But my love is very impulsive when it comes to protecting me."

"You're not single," Bates found himself stating in undisguised disappointment.

She laughed at that and shook her head. A humming noise sounded overhead, and a two pronged metal bar hovered just within arm's length. Neither man needed to be prompted twice – both Zelenka and Bates reached up and latched onto the bar. The blue shimmer of gripping shields zipped over them, until holding on was no bother at all. The bar rose up above the collected sewage.

The woman floated alongside them, looking a little cross. But she was amiable in trying to distract them from the brown gunk below. It also became obvious to Bates that she was pregnant. "I am called Nena. I'm very sorry this happened; this experience will not repeat itself."

"You are married?" Zelenka prompted.

"Oh. Yes. My consort, the one who put you here. I love him very much."

Bates frowned. "It's not Lieutenant Ford is it?"

"Why would you think he was human?" Nena asked, suddenly guarded, "I am the entity of Atlantis."

"Sheppard?" Bates chanced again.

"No! Please, stop guessing. I must leave you now. I have already drawn too much power from the city in saving you."

Her form shimmered away from sight. Zelenka and Bates shared quizzical looks. Finally, the scientist gave a little chuckle. "Very strange, no?"

Bates decided not to answer that. In fact, he said nothing more until they were safely crouched in the ventilation shaft, hurrying back towards daylight. And then it was only to have another go at Zelenka's loud breathing.

* * *

"We need to talk!" Carson stormed into the less known chair room, "NOW!"

He leaped into the chair, quickly bringing it to life. The initial response to his outburst was cold silence, drawing on further still even though his telepathic communication to her was raging with panic and fury. His fingers clenched in the control jellies, shaking uncontrollably. The silence abated some of his anger.

_I told you not to keep me waiting._

"Are ye daft, Nena? Ye as good as told them everything! And draining the power in our weakened state…"

_Carson. It is not in my nature to idly sit by and let people suffer._

Carson closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back even more into the chair. "I shouldn't have done it, aye, but I was afraid for ye. For us. And our daughter."

_I know. But there are other ways to protect me. And you did leave me waiting, just as I was getting in the mood._

Now that he was relaxing against her warmth, Carson could feel her disgruntled urgency. He opened his eyes and grinned vaguely up at the ceiling. After a moment, he leaned forward just enough to shrug off his jacket. "Don't ye think it will draw too much power?"

_On the contrary. It will help to bolster the systems._

"Typical randy Ancients."

* * *

Zelenka was having his fair share of hallucinations today, so he wasn't terribly surprised when he thought his screen clearly read that a shield had suddenly swarmed around Atlantis with painstaking brightness. He glanced nervously to his side, where Grodin was performing some usual 'gate diagnostics. Abruptly, the dialing tablets erupted in a bright spiral of light before dimming. The shield crackled and died.

"Brief power spike," Zelenka decided out loud.

Grodin frowned. "Where from?"

The Czech shifted his gaze away and worriedly checked out his data. His eyes widened when he discovered the origin was the same place that had been previously draining power – and had since returned to doing so. He cleared his very dry throat, and whispered, "No, no, not going there. Never again."

The disturbingly fresh smell of sewage returned to his nostrils.

* * *

Carson knew lunchtime was approaching quickly, judging by the low rumbling in his stomach. Alone, he walked from the infirmary with his hands resting in his pockets. He was early enough that he expected only to find Rodney on his usual warm-up feast, but instead found all of Major Sheppard's team crowded around a table. Even more out of place were the conspiratorial whispers being traded between them, not the bawdy arguments that Carson had come to expect.

"Over here, doc!" Ford called.

Trepidation beginning to buzz uncomfortably against the collar of his lab coat, Carson accepted the offer and drew up a chair. John tapped his metal cup against the table. "Okay, I bring this session of the Society for the Protection of the Knowledge of Doing Sordid Things to Chairs to order. First matter of business – Teyla knows."

It took a moment for all of this to sink in, but it was Rodney who first broke the silence. "Could you be more childish? John, I thought we agreed on the Justice League."

"I'm sorry, wha'?" Carson snapped nervously. "Teyla knows what?"

The Athosian offered a reassuring smile. "Do not fear. I apologise that I pressured Major Sheppard into telling me your secret, but you can trust that I will not speak of it beyond this circle."

Peculiarly, a wave of warm relief passed over Carson. He was glad that she knew now. Glancing around at the four closest friends a man could ask for, he was able to return Teyla's smile. John straightened in his seat. "Second matter of business. Ford?"

"The sewage trick worked, so we'll use it again," Aiden reported, "I doubt anyone will take another look until after the Wraith have blown us out of the water."

Rodney winced. "Please. You think that's all they're going to do?"

"No, which is precisely my next point," Sheppard said calmly.

He nodded sideways to Teyla, who inclined her head seriously to the others around the table. There was hesitation flickering in her eyes, until the Major repeated his nod, this time with a lopsided grin. Feeling more secure, she spoke softly, "I believe that the Wraith's intent on capturing Atlantis has as much to do with the entity herself as with reaching Earth. For the past few nights, I have had nightmares about the Wraith. It is as if I can sense their intent, and it seems to be related to the second chair room."

"My daughter," Carson murmured, "Nena said she had sworn her revenge through human form. Now they want to kill my daughter."

John put in at this point, "I'm a little worried about Teyla getting these nightmares. Is there a chance that she can really sense the Wraith?"

The king of Atlantis looked squarely across at the Athosian, and she returned the stare. Throwing out his awareness towards her, and drawing upon the life signs detector sitting dormant in the control room, Carson probed her life signature. He drew back sharply as his senses exploded into a cold aftershock. Regaining himself, he cautioned, "I am sorry to say this, my dear…but I sense Wraith inside you."

"While it is not common among my people," Teyla said to this, "Some of us have been able to tell when the Wraith are coming. Perhaps it is an inherited trait."

"I'd like to do some blood work, if ye don' mind," Carson probed gently.

The Major visibly shuddered. "I don't like where you're going with that. Anyway, you and Teyla can work on that while I'm away. Gotta check out the alpha site."

"_Major_." Teyla's calm evaporated.

"Don't you 'Major' me, Teyla. You're wound up too tightly at the moment. Ford, with me."

Ford and Sheppard left the table. Even Rodney seemed in a hurry to leave, offering his quick apology. "Zelenka wants to tinker with the main chair and someone has to show him how it actually works. If you don't mind, Carson, I'd like you to pop by when you're done with all the scary Wraith stuff."

"Will do, lad."

* * *

Some hours later, Carson found himself pacing beside his chair. He reached out to grasp it, frowning as he stated, "I don't like this. She has Wraith DNA. What if this makes her vulnerable to their control?"

_Do you doubt her sincerity as a friend to us? Can you truly look down upon someone with different genetics than yours?_

Chagrined, he shook his head. There was a slightly dangerous tone to her voice, and he knew it was her insecurities resurfacing. How many times did he have to tell her, he didn't care? Moving over to the other chamber containing his daughter, Carson pressed his palms against the pod and breathed condensation of its glass.

"It's jus' too convenient, love," he whispered.

The door to the corridor slid open, admitting Teyla Emmagan. It took several moments before Beckett's heart could quiet from its brief panic. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Teyla. "Did you find the planet Charin spoke of?"

"Yes, but it held more questions than answers," Teyla answered, unsettled, "If I am truly connected to the Wraith, then I can use this to discover their strategy, and exploit it. I would like to try this on the Wraith in the holding cell."

"Ye can't – "

"Do not tell me what I cannot do. I will do this, because I feel useless otherwise. I see the way that people look at me now that they know what I am. I need your help, Dr Beckett."

Carson nodded. "Then I will give it."

* * *

Bob the Wraith watched with glittering eyes as Teyla arranged herself on the floor, crossing her legs and relaxing her shoulders. The cushions surrounding her had been brought from her quarters by Carson, not quite softening the appearance of the electric shock machine. After spending some long minutes studying the Athosian as she prepared herself, Bob turned to the doctor.

"The consort of Atlantis," he hissed, "You are even weaker than I imagined. Even more foolish, as well."

Carson ignored him. He would not rise to the bait, as he had done with the other Wraith. Forcing himself to think of long arguments with Englishmen regarding football teams, something that was a great deal more calming, he crouched beside Teyla and kept his hand on the knobs of the machine. He queried quietly, "Are ye sure ye don't want John here?"

"I am sure," Teyla said too quickly.

"Okay then, love. Don't be afraid to stop."

The Athosian drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs and her very being with the quiet energy that came from all things, even in the middle of an artificial structure. The coolness of the cell slid over her skin at first, then disappeared along with any other discomfit. Teyla drew in several more long breaths, and hovered away from the faint whirring of the machine next to her. Soon she felt nothing, heard nothing. But she could sense her own self, coiled beneath her skin, being wrapped within the outside energies.

Only then did she reach for the coldness already unfurling in her stomach. It was a feeling she knew so well, burned into her memory from when her father was taken. Rising up her throat like frozen bile, it threatened to overwhelm, but she focused it away from her core, towards the mind of the Wraith.

"What are you doing human?" The Wraith sounded amused. "Trying to see into my mind?"

Teyla was too far gone to respond physically. Her eyes and ears were immersed suddenly in the cold darkness of the Wraith's presence, and she could see it staring right back at her with menacing eyes. But then she was trapped in echoing laughter, drowning out everything but the agony of the voice scratching with mirth.

"Teyla!" Carson cried when she convulsed.

He shot some of the electrical current down into her, until she gasped and opened her eyes. Teyla's hand shot out to clutch his arm. She ordered, "Again. I almost had it."

"I don't think ye should, he's already got one over ye."

"Carson," she fixed her eyes on him, "Please. I know I can do this."

He sighed, keeping their gazes locked. After a while, he nodded and settled back away from her. Teyla closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. Once again, she reached for a meditative state. Bob sneered at her, but she appeared not to be the focus of his thoughts. He stared impassively at Carson. "We will destroy you. We will destroy your child. Then we will control the entity."

Beckett ground his teeth, feeling winded. _Come on, Teyla, don't let me down._

The Wraith jerked his head to the side, with what looked like concern crossing his features. But then he smiled again and added, "This is one also weak. I can snap her mind easily. I see everything she sees, and I know where you hide your offspring. I could make this one walk down there and shoot it. You would not be able to stop me. Maybe I will."

"No," Carson managed, terrified.

Teyla's eyes shot open, but they lacked any of her compassion and warmth. Beckett's fingers worked on the machine, but no matter what shocks he sent down into Teyla, it would not revive her. Her hollow eyes met his, and a slow wicked leer played out on her face. She stood, towering over him. Bob crowed, "See, consort of Atlantis? I can destroy you right…now."

Beckett shot to his feet, fists clenched at his side. It didn't matter if the Wraith killed him, but he couldn't bear the thought of it exploiting Teyla to get to his daughter. A great ache of loss filled him. Snarling in his throat, he transported himself into the cell and threw himself on top of the Wraith. The lights lining the ceiling exploded, showering sparks down onto the fight.

"Let her go!" Carson shouted, "Yer fight is with me!"

"As you wish, consort."

Teyla slumped to the ground, face twisted with pain as she slipped between the darkness of unconsciousness and the bright agony of keeping awake. Quickly scanning her body with remote systems, Carson was relieved to feel that she would recover. But now he must keep his thoughts solely focused on the Wraith. He whuffed loudly when he was thrown to the hard floor on his stomach. Rolling over, he narrowly missed having his eyes gouged out.

"I will tear your head from your shoulders!" growled Bob triumphantly.

Blue sparks of electricity began flying around the bars of the cell and Carson dropped back against one wall, collecting the sparks beneath his palms. He was a terrifying sight, as static raced through his hair, teasing it beyond any manageable capacity. The Wraith saw his own reflection in the bright blue eyes boring into him, and ignored the feeling of fear that grew inside it.

Carson said quietly, but dangerously, "I don't even need to touch ye with my bare hands."

The electricity rushed passed his body until it slammed into the Wraith, knocking it over. But the king of Atlantis would not stop there. Carson kept shouting words, but he didn't even know what he was saying. All he saw was the writhing corpse before him, as the smell of sizzled alien flesh reached his nose.

He could have kept going until it was ash, and probably what have done so, had it not been for the stricken demand of Elizabeth Weir – "What is going on here?!"

"Well that depends," Carson said faintly, "Are ye a ketchup person, or do ye prefer a bit of barbeque sauce?"

* * *

Next chapter...is Story 12, aptly titled "The Siege".


	12. Yay?

Disclaimer: Er, no. Additional: the phrase "Wraithocuting" belongs to fififolle.

AN: I am so sorry, this was meant to be the whole Siege chapter, but for some reason it wanted me to do it this way. I'm also sorry that this fic has transformed from light humour into some weird sort of actiony-AU.

* * *

Story 12 – Yay?

* * *

_Carson. Wake up, my love._

Swimming up through the darkness clouding his vision, he considered just relaxing his muscles and slipping back into the cool retreat inside his mind. But there was something nagging at him. Slowly, he became aware of the steady beep-beep of a heart rate monitor, and then identified some of the more clinical smells of the infirmary. He must have blacked out. Carson opened his eyes to find Dr Weir leaning over him.

"Teyla?" he asked raspily.

"I am here," came the Athosian's voice from one side.

The CMO struggled to sit up, pressing a hand to his burning ribs. He winced, remembering how he'd slammed into the ground. After a quick glance over to ensure that Teyla was alright, he sighed in relief, relaxing a little. Finally, he matched the concerned stare being directed at him. "Elizabeth, I know ye must some questions."

"'Some' doesn't even begin to cover it," Elizabeth said bluntly, "What am I supposed to think?"

Carson flinched, reading the mistrust in her eyes. "There isn't time for this. I'm sorry, love. I need ye to get Major Sheppard for me."

"Already here," John announced as he appeared, with Rodney and Ford in tow.

Rodney's fingers fidgeted over the electronic tablet he was carrying, and he cowed when Elizabeth turned her narrowed eyes to him. He coughed. Sheppard moved forward to Teyla's side, asking her, "Are they releasing you for active duty soon?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, but I have some important news. When I was…accessing the Wraith's mind, I was able to discern which direction they will be attacking us from."

"Why wasn't I told about any of this?" Weir demanded, "I am the leader of this expedition, and Teyla's attempt should have been at least run by me."

The five of them exchanged guilty glances between themselves, realizing how seriously sprung they were. Carson turned his legs to the side of the bed and tentatively put his weight on them. Watching him suspiciously, Elizabeth continued, "This is not just about things being kept from me – you are deliberately undermining my authority. Especially you, Major. I am not leaving until I have some answers."

Beckett walked uneasily over to her. "We don't have much time. I can feel them now, and I'm certain they can feel me."

"They are aware of me as well," Teyla added softly, "They feel…as a predator closing in on a cornered prey."

Rodney looked visibly unsettled. "And we needed to know that why? Look, much as I've love to hang around chatting all day, we do have this little problem involving three hive ships. Teyla, can you show me which direction they'll be using?"

"I will accompany you to the control room, if Dr Weir allows it."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to raise more objections, but her headset crackled to life. She raised her fingers to tap it. "Say again."

"Um…you might want to come up to the control room," suggested Grodin's tinny voice, "A woman just appeared."

* * *

A few minutes ago, the control room had thrummed like a tomb. Those that hard dared to raise their voices above the slightest whisper were frowned upon like rowdy students crowding a library – and sent on their way. Despite the fact that the Wraith were barely two days away, the lack of sleep had dulled all their senses, including the ability to panic properly. It just seemed safer if they all agreed to say nothing, and pretend that their eyes weren't stretched from being held open too long.

Peter Grodin fiddled nervously with the data that Dr McKay had sent him via the network, detailing certain areas of the city that needed exclusive amounts of power. The information didn't make any viable sense to him, but perhaps that was because he wasn't as quite amped up on stimulants as the head scientist was.

He almost jumped out of his chair when Sergeant Bates arrived behind him, demanding to see a list of potential alpha sites. The head of security snapped when questioned, "The alpha site could be compromised right now. The Wraith could be gleaning information from us."

"You can't mean Teyla," Grodin guessed disapprovingly.

"Did I mention any names?"

The technician frowned. "You didn't have to."

Despite wanting to take the issue further, Peter preferred the previous oppressive silence and tapped a few keys to bring up a list of viable sites. He pointed unnecessarily. Bates pored over the list briefly. "Alright. Keep that handy."

"That isn't very nice," piped up a familiar voice behind him, "Teyla risked her integrity to find some vital Wraith information."

Bates spun sharply. "You!"

The woman from the sewage system stood unsteadily in the middle of the control room, resting her hands on her belly and casting stern eyes at him. Her image flickered a few times, becoming fainter with each failure. Grodin's agape expression moved from his chirping power readings to her, reaching dazedly for his radio.

"Yes, me," she acknowledged, "I am afraid I cannot let you speak ill of my friends."

Bates hedged, "You must be sending our intel to the hive ships."

Her expression soured further, and she whisked forward as a blur in the air to stand barely an arm's length away. "Would you prefer I left you in the sewers? You jump at shadows, Sergeant Bates! We must all work together if the Wraith are to be repelled."

Nena paused and drew a few shaky breaths. Concern finally winning against suspicion, Bates took hold of her arms and guided her to lean on the control panel. He ordered someone to bring her water, and then snapped at Grodin to sacrifice his desk chair. As Bates helped her eased down into the chair, Nena finally smiled at him. "I knew you could be a gentleman."

Bates said lowly, "I have my moments of weakness."

"Nena, ye stubborn woman!" exclaimed the harried tones of Carson Beckett as he arrived on the heels of Weir and Sheppard.

Bates whipped around to scrutinize the doctor as he raced forward, lab coat flying out behind him and embraced Nena. Titling her face towards her consort, she pressed a kiss just below his left ear and told him firmly, "Do not tell me why I shouldn't be here. The time for secrets is over."

"Your husband is _Doctor Beckett_?" Bates barked out in surprise, "And you want me to believe that he somehow dumped me in the sewer?"

Carson flushed hotly and turned to him. "I hope ye don't hold it against me. I'm sure ye understand the need for security."

"And a good laugh," Ford added, earning himself a scowl.

"This is the woman you said you saw?" Weir asked Bates, who nodded briskly.

Rodney skidded to the console beside Nena and began calibrating the tablet with Grodin's laptop. His whole face furrowed in brief concentration, until he spun around triumphantly. "Guess what?"

The room answered him with stares of disbelief.

"What? No twenty questions?" Rodney asked smugly, "Alright then. We're going to use the LeGrange point satellite to blow up the hive ships."

Again silence met this. The scientist beamed hopefully and offered, "Yay?"

"No, not quite yay." Nena shook her head. "I have been unable to connect with the satellite for thousands of years. It is damaged beyond my control."

"Can it be done manually?" Grodin queried, deciding to avoid any confusion and just go with the flow.

Nena considered this. "Yes, if the right repairs are conducted. The weapons system might still be operational."

"Hold that thought for a minute." Weir's voice carried a hint of warning. "We are not taking any further action until someone explains to me what is going on."

The buzz that had started to build amongst the assembled personnel died abruptly. Nena rested a hand on Rodney's arm and he helped her stand. Watching this, Bates couldn't help but wonder how infectious this entity's good grace was on everyone in the room, from scientists to military. Carson slipped an arm around her waist, and began nervously, "Ye will recall when those darts came…"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth prompted suspiciously, "Was that you piloting the 'Jumper?"

Sheppard coughed. "I believe you have Rodney to thank for that."

"So we're taking credit now." Rodney brightened. "Yay?"

Carson's lips twitched, possibly curved into a smile. "Aye, but watch who ye tell that to. Elizabeth, this city is more than metal and glass. It is a sentient entity that can control the city's weapons, and everything else. She is Nena, queen of Atlantis. And I am her king, meaning I share her power."

"What the doc is neglecting to mention is that she's mostly a chair," Ford said wickedly.

Beckett found himself on the receiving end of some peculiar stares, but he didn't pay attention to those. His wife bowed in greeting. "Doctor Weir, I am more than eager to provide your expedition with the assistance required. While our abilities are compromised by the lack of power, we will do our best with the city's weapons, although without the three power sources, this will be difficult."

"Can I trust you?" Elizabeth asked simply.

Nena met her eyes. "I protect not only myself, but the child I carry. I have protected your people long before this day."

"That's good enough for me, m'am," Bates said.

Elizabeth had to agree – especially if the usually hard-headed Sergeant was ready to concede trust to the entity. She held Nena's gaze for a few moments longer, then nodded. "Alright. Let's do this. Rodney, who do you need for the satellite?"

"Skeleton crew, probably," Rodney mused, "So me, Grodin and a pilot. Just so everyone remembers, this was my idea and – "

"Yay?" suggested Ford.

McKay threw him a scathing look. "A little premature, don't you think?"

* * *

Activity increased exponentially on Atlantis, as the expedition was infused with the desperate energy of having the Wraith so near. The apex of most of this energy gathered in the Puddlejumper hanger as the last pre-flight checks were concluding. Rodney muttered over his PDA, pacing in front of the ramp. Most of it was derived from pure ramblings, but Carson was sure that more than once his friend had uttered "yay".

"There is a wee chance that if ye repair the uplink," he told the scientist, "I will be able to reach the satellite."

Rodney lifted his head from the PDA. "We'll have this armada sorted out in no time. Watch for the fireworks. If all else fails, feel free to flash your new Wraithocuting power."

"It's not tha' easy. The city does not have enough power for it, especially if we're under attack."

Rodney wrinkled his nose at this, but made no dissatisfactory comment. He cleared his throat. "Well, Zelenka's already given me a send off. How about yours?"

"This is not goodbye," Carson stated, smiling, "This is 'see you later'."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"Later, Rodney."

* * *

Radek's mussed hair stuck out from underneath the primary Atlantis chair as he hummed and worked. His eyes appeared briefly, to check the blinking lights on the arm rest. He grunted in satisfaction and submerged himself again, consulting his electronic tablet. He tapped one module on the base of the chair, and waited. Sparks shot out overhead.

"I said I was sorry," Carson said sincerely, as he winced from the feedback.

One eye peeked from underneath. "Carson, Carson, my ears are hearing you, but not my nose."

Beckett laughed guiltily at this. He repeated his apology and settled back into the chair, breathing out slowly. A dim blue hummed behind him, weak but definitely enough to make more sparks whiz out of the broken circuit. Zelenka's feet scrambled as he pulled himself back into daylight. He dusted off his hands. "Loose connection to the power source, which is depleted itself so…not helpful."

Carson nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, it feels weak. Distant."

"Is this where you met Nena?" Zelenka asked in a rush.

Blinking in surprise, the CMO focused his attention away from the whirring lights and sensations that made up Atlantis to the face hovering in front of him. Sensing that perhaps he could find some form of forgiveness, Carson responded eagerly. "Of course. But as I got to know the lass, she let me into the other chair room."

Radek tapped his fingers over his tablet, thinking this over. "Does the other chair room have more powerful connections?"

"Not in the way ye want. This is the primary weapons system – yer lucky that Nena was able to fire these at all when the darts came."

Zelenka whisked his fingers over the screen of the tablet, recording this information. He paused and rubbed his temples, fighting to keep his eyes open. After a moment, he regained himself. "Sorry, Carson. What were we discussing?"

"Do ye need a short break?" Carson asked, concerned, "We have been at this for a day."

Radek yawned widely, but shook his head vehemently, eyes wide and glassy. Kneeling down again, he rolled over onto his back and slid underneath the chair. Various tapping and bleeping sounds echoed from where he was working, though many of them were set off deliberately by Carson to help him keep awake. Sighing, the king of Atlantis titled back his head and studied the ceiling intently. Although he could feel Nena floating throughout the walls and windows of the city, he missed her presence surrounding him. They had divided the systems between themselves, though he controlled more so that she could look after their daughter.

Then the whispers started, quiet at first. They were so much like the other voices of Atlantis that they disappeared in the tide of errors and patch-ups. But soon they grew to shouts of alarm, signaling abysmal failing systems. Carson jerked in the chair as blaring klaxons filled his mind, shaking him to the core.

_Nena, where is it coming from?!_

_It is…not from here,_ she replied slowly, _The satellite._

"Rodney must have repaired the uplink," Carson said out loud.

Radek shot up beside him. "Really? This is good news. Can you access the satellite systems?"

"Not exactly…wait…"

Whispers returned, dispersing though he tried to grasp them with the tendrils of his own mind. Carson seized upon the strongest line he could fine and cried out as blood red images burned into his eyes. His hands flew up to cover his face and gasped, "Oh God, the hive ships are there, they're right there…"

His body shuddered with the shock waves of an explosion and he arched his back, staring blankly into the stars.

"They did it," he whispered, "One hive ship down."

And then he heard it, another whisper which he knew so well.

_Carson. Need your help. Grodin locked inside._

"Rodney…!"

Chasing the mutterings as the volume increased, Carson found himself wading through symbols of English and Ancient. Squinting at the codes, he found the text that Rodney had re-routed through the satellite. The lines of green distorted until it was though he actually stood in the satellite, surrounded by flashing controls. He spun to see Peter Grodin frantically passing between two screens, and saw the resignation forming on the Englishman's face.

_Locked inside. Locked inside. Carson, are you there?_

Damaged circuits clambered over his thought patterns, demanding and overpowering. Carson moaned with difficulty, and slogged forward through heavy coding until he was standing behind Grodin. The weapons were totally obliterated by age and abuse. Carson breathed in raggedly and drew the last remaining power from the satellite, smothering the technician's life signature with a dense gripping shield, strong enough to keep away the pressures of space.

"Oh Lord," breathed Carson.

And then the station exploded around them.

* * *

Rodney lurched forward in his seat in the Puddlejumper, clutching the control panel so hard his fingers felt like they would break. He opened his mouth, but as he was about to voice his failures, a rapid blinking flooded over the heads-up-display, whirling around frantically until it spelled out one single word.

"Yay?" read out Miller from the pilot's seat.

Rodney punched the air. "Yes! Carson did it! Search the area, quickly."

* * *

Radek had watched everything from the other side, and started forward anxiously when Carson keeled onto his knees out of the chair, shimmering between thin air and a vague corporeality. Uncertainly, he reached out to steady the doctor as his shoulders, but his hands passed clean through him.

"Carson!" he hounded frenetically, "Carson! You do not have the power to do this. Abort!"

The doctor collapsed with a fairly solid thud following this, eyes standing open but blank. Zelenka tapped his fingers quickly to Carson's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse beating though unevenly under his touch. He scrambled for his radio and called, "Medical team to chair room! Medical team to chair room!"

But even as he said it, Carson's physical form slipped away from sight, made of fading particles that assimilated into the walls surrounding the chair. Radek stared in some horror. "Oh no. This not good. Not good at all."

He glanced at the chair to make sure it was still functioning, and apart from a slightly ominous buzzing, it seemed to be glowing as fine as it was a few minutes ago – that is, as fine as the damaged piece of equipment could function.

"You need to survive," Zelenka addressed the empty room, "Or so help me, I will push you face first into sewage!"

* * *

AN: Sorry to split this story up – blame fififolle for inflicting a Grodin plot bunny on me! I am also sorry about the season 4 reference, I couldn't help myself.


	13. Second Wave

Disclaimer: I am the owner of some very wild memories and a strange imagination, that is all.

AN: This one is a bit shorter, and all over the place. Eh. Well you'll be glad to know there can only be 1 or 2 chapters left now! Weee!

AN2: Additional, I apologise for the Spaceballs reference. Oops. But most of all I apologise for the blatantly lifted "Sunday" thing.

* * *

Story 13 – Second Wave

* * *

"I cannot permit this, Doctor Weir!" Nena snapped.

The city practically shook with the self-destruct alarm, although it mainly wailed out to empty rooms. Evacuation hadn't taken long, as many of the non-essential personnel were less than thrilled to be hanging around for certain death. Standing in the control room, Nena beseeched, "Please, there is still hope! There are just two left, I am certain we can defend ourselves."

"I am sorry it has come to this," Elizabeth said calmly, though her voice shook, "But I will not stand by and let the Wraith use this city to reach Earth."

Nena turned her attention to Major Sheppard, though she was still reeling from the betrayal of his aiding Dr Weir in setting the self-destruct sequence. She tried again. "Please, John. For my daughter. And Carson…he is trapped here right now."

John flinched and wavered.

"Carson would want it this way," Weir commented sternly, gaze hard as she looked at John..

Nena drew herself back, fury glowing dark red in her cheeks. "You presume to call yourself in charge? I AM ATLANTIS! This city is my will! I will fight this."

Her form shimmered from view, and Elizabeth couldn't quite fight off the feeling of foreboding. The floor beneath her feet lurched sickeningly, and the alarm began to warble desperately. She turned to Grodin. "Dial the alpha site."

The technician, still drawn and pale from his narrow escape in space, hovered his fingers over the dialing device, but couldn't quite bring his fingers down. Rodney strode over and batted his hand away. He stared defiantly at Elizabeth, refusing to back down. "Carson is still here."

"And we don't leave men behind," John announced.

The city's floor rolled again beneath their feet, and several chairs went flying. A stand-off was brewing in the dangerous atmosphere, building to an unstoppable climax.

"I-Incoming wormhole," Grodin managed.

"What?" Rodney wheeled around, "Oh my God. We're saved. It's Stargate Command!"

Sheppard surged forward. "What are you waiting for? Douse the shield and stop the self-destruct!"

The shield came down instantly, admitting several marines and crates into the gateroom. Grodin tapped a few more keys and the self-destruct faded. He looked uneasily over his shoulder at Dr Weir, whose stunned expression was giving way to veiled anger. Sparing a few looks down to the waiting marines, she said as evenly as possible, "We need to work together, or we are easy targets for the Wraith. Now I might not be an omnipresent entity, but you all respected my authority first. Anyone who objects to my leadership can head out to the alpha site."

"Understood," John replied briskly.

As he turned to follow Weir down to the gateroom, he saw the words sparkle across Grodin's laptop.

_Thank you, John._

* * *

Carson drifted.

Over streams of data and fields of glowing circuits, he drifted far into the interior of Atlantis until he lost his own self in the ebbing flow of warm light. His name was unimportant here, carried away on lines and codes that spoke only of lights, heating, oxygen and wormhole travel. Wrapped around the city, he could hear and feel everything that was happening. But somehow it was nothing to concern himself with, because he was not there to form opinion, only to keep functioning.

Door open. Door close. Alarm on. Alarm off. Hive ships moving.

_You can't stay here, Carson._

The systems wavered. He peered through them uncertainly. _Wha'…?_

_You are still human. This is not where you should be. Come back to me._

A voice shouldn't be there. Not like that. Carson felt curiosity prick his being. _Nena…? My wife?_

_It's me, yes, _was the soft answer sliding comfortingly over him, _I know you are afraid of the pain, but you belong elsewhere. With the ones who love you. _

A hand touched his, radiating security over him and something else, something indefinable but strong. His heart throbbed into existence again, aching. Carson embraced her form and identified the feeling burning inside him. _I love ye, Nena. How could I abandon ye like that?_

_You overexerted yourself, I understand. But we need to protect the city now. Things are changing with the other humans. And you should be human for them._

Now he could feel the pain that he had tried to shield himself from, blazing over his skin as though scorched by the explosion he had witnessed. But he was _alive_, standing on his own two feet and fending away the haziness of his vision to focus on Drs McKay and Zelenka as they argued over the chair. Smiling at the sight of them, Carson stepped into existence and braved the pain.

"Didn't I tell ye I'd see ye later?" he quipped.

Zelenka twitched and dropped one of wires he was holding. He beamed. "Carson! I do not have to put you in the sewage after all!"

Wincing as the lights cut through the last remaining cloudy haze of non-feeling, Carson moved to the chair and rested one hand on it. He paused, frowning as strange sensations flowed back to him. Rodney smirked at him. "Can't you just feel the power? Some marines from Earth brought along a Mark II naquadah generator. I cannot fathom why, but they thought we might need it."

"Aye, why would they need it when they have ye," Carson remarked, "Alrigh', let's see if we can't get this beauty working."

He slid into the chair and powered it up. A spark or two hurled themselves up from the chair, but apart from that, blissful silence reigned. Until Rodney studied his PDA and said, "Oh no."

"What?" Zelenka asked, leaning over Rodney's shoulder, "Oh no."

McKay's face pinched. "I don't suppose you could make drones out of thin air? No? I didn't think so. Great, we're down to a few dozen drones. We're so screwed."

* * *

Carson quietly approached Elizabeth Weir, hoping not to draw the attention of the marines. Carefully, he touched Elizabeth's arm, noting that she didn't even start or show any other sign of surprise. He spoke softly, "I am back, Elizabeth. I jus' want ye to know that if it had come to it, I would have wanted ye to set off the self-destruct."

"You might try telling your wife that." Her tone was uncompromising.

Carson sighed. "I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand. But things are going to get fairly nasty, love, and I need ye to know that I trust ye. It means a lot to us that ye didn't tell the marines our situation."

The moment the words had left his lips, alarms began shaking throughout the control room. Grodin's face leapt up from the console, where it had been threatening to sink into with exhaustion. The technician blinked nervously. "We have darts incoming."

"John, can ye get to the chair room for me?" Carson tapped his radio.

"Will do, Carson. Good luck."

* * *

Atlantis was in pain, screeching beyond the audio spectrum of most of those within it. Shots from the darts landed wildly all over the city, far more it seemed than the missiles being fired up into the sky towards them. An explosion rocked the control tower as one dart's shots hit its mark. Feeling the primary systems slip out of his grasp, Carson fought to keep his mind linked but was thrown out, until he physically knelt on the ground beside Dr Weir.

Concerned, Elizabeth rested a hand on his shoulder. "Carson, where are we worst hit?"

The lights in the control room flickered out, and he aimed an apologetic half-smile, half-grimace up at her. Then he narrowed his eyes and stabbed at some of the laser-based guns dotted throughout the city, until they fired steadily up into the sky, weaving around the drones that Sheppard also started hurling. Carson quickly followed the connection down to the primary chair and found himself communicating on some level with the Major. A pattern began to emerge from both their weapons, closely matched.

Transporter beams flashed all over the city, scooping up those unaware of them until too late. Dozens more explosions coursed through Atlantis, until a fell silence smothered the air. Every breath they knew was tainted with thick smoke, pouring out of gaping wounds in the structures.

_Carson…_

Panicked, he reached out to Nena and found her weak, fluttering between system and connections, barely able to process information. Carson murmured, "Come on, love, ye can do this. We can do this."

_We cannot survive another wave, we cannot possibly…_

"Shh, it's alright. We'll think of something."

"We need to be more aggressive," Elizabeth said suddenly, "It doesn't sound like Atlantis can take another beating like that."

Carson wearily got to his feet. "Aye, it hurts…it hurts everywhere. We need to find another way, fast."

* * *

Four men stood around the primary chair system, all evaluating its darkened form uneasily. After a moment, John settled back into the chair and leaned back as it activated. He shook out a few kinks in his neck and closed his eyes. "Alright, Carson, what am I doing here?"

"Can ye locate the Puddlejumpers by themselves?" Beckett prompted, accessing the chair and pulling out the coding so that it floated above John's head in bright blue holographic lights.

Zelenka gawped up at the display. "I see, so you are saying that a physical connection between the 'Jumpers and chair is not enough. Connection is also needed through the gene, yes?"

John made a short, sharp nod to Carson and thought of linking up the systems that were usually meant to be kept apart. Once satisfied that the Major was on the right track to remotely controlling the 'Jumpers, Carson turned to Rodney. "Come with me a moment."

Leaving behind Zelenka to fuss over some readings, Beckett led his friend down a few corridors into a room that took a couple of minutes to pry open. As they stepped inside, dust assaulted them and Rodney sneezed loudly. "That was pleasant. Let's do it again."

"Nena thinks the Wraith will make it into the city," Carson said seriously, "And if that happens, I don't want ye to be caught off guard. Hold still."

The CMO reached over and pulled out one of Rodney's hair. The victim howled. "Carson! Do you know how few hairs I have left?"

Carson grinned at him and held the hair out in front of the machine. After a moment, the strand began to shiver and shake, warping into the size of a gnarled finger. He held it out to Rodney. "Careful with this. The moment it touches a Wraith, ye don't want to be too close."

"What is it?"

"The Ancients were working on incendiary devices," Carson explained a little guardedly, "Formed out of living tissue, although it would often mutate what they were trying to transform."

Rodney stared. "So what you're saying is, they made exploding tumours?"

Carson thought about this for a moment and laughed, nodding. The scientist pinched the mutated hair between his fingers, hesitantly poking it. He flinched in revulsion as it increased in size, ballooning from where he'd touched it. Rodney told him, "This is the most disgusting and weirdest thing you've ever showed me."

"Maybe it will be somewhat useful," Carson defended, "Ye could even use it to amplify the effects of bombs."

A light shone in Rodney's eyes. "Carson, if I say you're a genius, will you forget I ever said it?"

* * *

"Second wave incoming!"

Scowling at this radio, Rodney raced into the chair room and demanded, "What are you waiting for, John? We've got the Genii bombs loaded."

"Slight problem, Rodney!" The Major snapped back, "We're out of gas!"

Zelenka supplied nervously, "We have depleted the Mark II generator."

Rodney took an involuntary step backwards, panic beginning to sweep over him. One of their greatest plans had just fallen with an almighty splash. His hands found his pockets, and rolled over the mutated hairs awaiting there. He might just have to use them after all, and that wasn't comforting in the slightest. Sheppard slipped out of the chair. "Okay, take five and smoke 'em if you got 'em. I have an idea."

He raced out of the room.

* * *

"John, what are ye doing?" Carson exclaimed as he materialized outside the 'Jumper that the Major was hurriedly prepping.

Sheppard barely paused as his checked the bomb, and the strange boxes that Rodney had insisted on placing around every single one. He replied, "I would give my life for you and your family, Carson. I mean it."

Beckett moved forward into the 'Jumper, frowning. "No, I won't let ye do this."

"You have to," John stopped at last to say firmly, "It may be our only chance. And I'll be damned if I won't let you bring your daughter into life."

He clasped Carson's hands in his and said nothing more, turning back inside the jumper. Carson drew back outside, shaking as he realized he was going to lose the first person he'd ever trusted to protect his secret. He called, "I'll never forget, John."

The 'Jumper rose through the hanger and disappeared into the sky above. Through the open ceiling, Carson could see the bright tangles of missiles and darts, swarming around like angry bees. He found himself shaking even more violently than before, knowing exactly where the deadly shots were landing, feeling the vibrations through his feet and his very being. Closing his eyes, he directed his mind to latch onto the worst affected areas, if possible.

He staggered. "Oh Lord. Oh…Lord."

The city smoked and shook as the fiery hail continued to pour down from the sky. It didn't matter when Sheppard – or even if – arrived to blow up a hive ship, there was no time. No time. Carson vainly tried to sustain the damaged parts of Atlantis, but it was too much. And there was no time. No time.

He cried out in anguish and disappeared to the post he should have taken long ago – the infirmary.

* * *

"Rodney!"

The scientist jerked his head up from his knees, finding the watery image of Nena in front of him. He scrambled to his feet and gestured uselessly, knowing he couldn't help her in any physical way. Rodney fired at her, "What's the problem? What do you need?"

Her gaze was panicked. "My baby…"

That was all Rodney needed to hear before he was bolting down flights of stairs, somehow not noticing how the soles of his shoes heated up with the friction he exerted on them. He skimmed over the water logged halls towards Nena's home, seemingly avoiding the slow slosh through sediment and water. Rodney flew into the first room and stopped, seeing the lights flashing all over the pod.

"She's coming now?" he snapped, "Don't you Ancients have any sense of timing?"

Nena's voice was dry from the chair room. _I am sorry to be so unaccommodating. But I cannot reach Carson…lines are down. You are the only one I could find._

Gulping, Rodney stood in front of the pod. After a few moments of wordlessly trying to meet a situation that terrified him perhaps more than Wraith, he lifted his chin. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

As the skies darkened once again, the darts had almost run their course. There was a great fireball in the sky, expanding out into two brilliant storms of red and orange brilliance, burning amongst the stars like a dancing flame. Cheers echoed throughout Atlantis, mingled with the yells and screams of those still tangling with rogue Wraith. But buried deep away from all of this was Rodney McKay, holding a bundle in his arms. Another time, he might have complained that there were far better uses for jackets than wrapping up newborns – such as, keeping oneself warm on places like Antarctica, or for a parachute when the gravity in your satellite has suddenly come back online and nearly snapped your spine.

Wait, that was Grodin's fault wasn't it?

"She's so small," Rodney said in awe, "And kind of like a big pink prune. Except prettier. Maybe."

The baby showed just what she thought of that statement – with a great big wail that drowned out every groan of a city under attack, and assorted screams. That was a plus. Maybe crying babies could be used to drown out stupid noises. The chair hummed a pale blue. _Carson and I…never thought of names…would you do the honour?_

Rodney baulked. Him? Name a pink prune thing? Then a slow grin spread on his face.

Who else was he supposed to name the girl after?

"Meredith. Meredith Beckett."


	14. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I own a failing sense of humour. Noooooo!

AN: Wow this is SO close to finishing. One last chapter after this one!

* * *

Story 14 – Bittersweet

* * *

Rodney sulked as he hurried towards the control room. He sulked even more when he found that the transporter that he'd like to have used to half his travel time was offline. Cradled against his chest in a harness was his namesake, Meredith Beckett, who had wisely dozed off. This made it slightly more bearable, and to be honest, he was getting used to the comforting weight on his chest. At least Nena had done him the courtesy of showing him how to feed her.

"Your parents are impossible," he rattled on, "And you should know, I'm never going to play hide and seek with you, because you can demolecularise in an instant and get absorbed into the walls. Which is totally not fair, because every time some nasty people chased me at school, I never got away."

His eyes travelled down to her soft pink head and he couldn't help it. Rodney beamed radiantly. He was about to continue on his way, when a faint whisking sound reached his eyes. Freezing, his gaze darted around the shadows. Seeing the barest of movement, he bent his knees and walked as quietly as possible until he was safely hidden behind a pole.

A Wraith emerged into the flickering light, hissing as it panned the area carefully. Rodney gulped, unconsciously flattening a hand over his chest. The movement might have stirred his precious cargo, possibly it was the sudden tension in the air, because suddenly Meredith opened her eyes and her mouth. Impossibly loud, she began howling. Rodney absently petted her back, face twisted into a scowl. "What I wouldn't give to curl up in the foetal position right now…"

He peeked around the pole. The Wraith smirked back at him.

Rodney's fingers began digging in his pockets. Once he palmed the bulbous item in his hand, he allowed himself a return grin. Counting down from three, he lobbed the engorged mutation of his hair and stretched his legs as far as they would go as he ran off in the opposite direction. The greys and blues of Atlantis' interior structure suddenly shone with painful orange reflections. McKay sucked in a breath of air that seared down his throat. Neck and shoulders shaking far too much to turn around (he told himself and met no contestation with his small companion), he began the climb up stairs that smelt of fresh struggle.

* * *

"Does anyone know how to wipe up excrement?" Rodney demanded as he barged into the control room, eliciting quite a few stunned glances.

There were a few people gathered there, including Elizabeth and, thankfully, one particular Scot wearing a lab coat that had not a single clean patch – either singed brown or stained red. Carson turned, and Rodney had the smug delight of watching his eyes saucer so wide they were in danger of bugging out of his head. Rodney waltzed over, but remembered John's absence. His heart sank. "John?"

"Both hive ships were destroyed in the blast." Elizabeth avoided the question tactfully. "Whatever extra power you wired up to those bombs, Rodney…"

The scientist tried to smile, and failed, though he managed, "I'm just the kind of man who sacrifices everything to science, including my receding hairline. Carson, I believe this is yours?"

"What does he mean by his hairline?" hissed Grodin from the console.

No one paid him any heed, as Carson swept forward to examine the small bundle secured safely to his friend's chest. Rodney wasted no time in unbuckling the harness and passing it over, adding, "Meredith Beckett. Not even an hour old and she's had her first Wraith encounter. Not bad, eh?"

The CMO's blue eyes shone with delight as he cradled his daughter. Wriggling his shoulders, he shed his soiled lab coat and slid a finger into the grasp of Meredith, who held the digit fast. He wrinkled his nose a little, and smiled.

"With yer permission, Elizabeth," he turned his smile onto the expedition leader, "I'd like ta take this wee one down to the infirmary."

Rodney seemed to struggle with something, then blurted out, "She likes it if you hum a bit of Pachelbel."

Amusement passed over Carson's lips and he nodded, before taking off in the direction of the infirmary. Rodney dusted off his hands and stood beside Elizabeth, frowning especially hard so that no one in the vicinity could mistake his past actions for any kind of glee. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to snap them open as the radio crackled, with some extremely good news…

* * *

"Ten fingers, ten toes, what a keeper."

Carson tickled the feet of his daughter gently, to distract her as he pricked one of her toes for a blood sample. When he had finished that, he noticed her grey eyes disappearing beneath pale eyelids and took pity on her, carrying her into his office and fashioning a small bed by commanding his desk to morph. He was entranced for a minute or two, just watching her sleep, before he let himself back into the main area of the infirmary, again immersing himself in the task of caring for the wounded.

He tried to push the constant buzzing of incoming darts out of his head, because it only drove icy fear into his heart and kept directing his gaze longingly back to his office. Briskly winding bandages around a wounded marine's leg, he forced himself to not pull too tightly, even though his hands were trembling.

A few tense minutes passed, and then the most extraordinary sensation ripped through him. Not unpleasant, much like getting a rush of pins and needles up his spine, Carson stood upright and stared dazedly into the distance. The city responded to his touch, reaching for him in powerful excitement. He stumbled.

"Dr Beckett, are you alright?" asked one of his senior staff.

Carson leaned heavily on them, breathing, "Aye, a good deal better than I've ever been."

When the shield activated around him, it was a rushing of orange energy that doused his nerves in a calming wave. Maybe it was over now, maybe things could just go back to the way they were. Except he knew that was impossible…because everybody knew. Every single person knew. And soon…Stargate Command would know.

Oh crap.

* * *

John Sheppard had the distinct feeling that he was a walking dead man. If not for the miracle of Asgard technology, he'd be nothing but a few scattered atoms burning up in the atmosphere of…whatever this planet was called. Even more unsettling was being confronted with a much older Colonel Everett, whose acceptance did little to ease John's state of mind. But he alighted upon the CMO, who swept from patient to patient without pausing to take a breath.

"Hey, Carson, congrats," he called out, "Rodney told me. Says her name is Meredith?"

Far from leaping with joy, Beckett's mouth hung open in shock. After opening and closing his mouth several times, he sprung a hug on unsuspecting John and snapped, "Don't ye ever scare me like that again, ye mad Major. And aye, I'm a father now."

John shrugged out of the hug easily. "Duly noted and taking into advisement. So, this girl of yours – can I see her?"

"Should I be worried about that Sheppard charm?"

"No way, she's a little young to be my type."

They started off towards the office, but another doctor informed them of the Deadalus beaming a patient straight into the infirmary under the supervision of some marines. Carson tapped his radio. "Doctor Beckett here, we're ready. Beam away."

His guts squirmed uncomfortably just a split second before the Wraith appeared, and he jerked back in shock. He led the collective gasp that went through the infirmary. "Aiden! Good Lord. Someone help me get this off him."

* * *

Ford was anxious to wake up fully at the first flash of light sneaking in beneath his eyelids. He pushed open his eyes impatiently and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. As he made his way from the bed, he encountered the slim figure of Nena hovering. She blanched at his approach and warned, "You should not be up so soon, Aiden."

"You had the baby?" Ford ignored her, studying her stomach.

Nena quickly fired off a warning to her husband, who appeared from this study instantly. Carson rested his hand on her hip reassuringly. "Our lass is waking. She'll need to see her beautiful mother."

A band of static slid over both their images and Carson winced. Many of the city's systems were completely shot, and might never recover. He waited until Nena had disappeared to take care of their daughter before addressing Ford. "Ye suffered a massive hit of Wraith enzyme. I'm sorry but I can't let ye back onto active duty until we've managed to wean you off it."

"I feel fine, doc!" Aiden exclaimed irritably, "Do I look anything but?"

"Have ye seen yerself in a mirror, son?!"

Ford paused, then shook his head. "What I look like is not important. The Wraith are still bearing down on our position, aren't they? Atlantis needs all the manpower it can get, and I'm feeling great. I just need some more…more enzyme."

"We have a plan," Carson told him confidently.

"Bullshit, doc! Twelve hive ships and you think they're got a plan? We have to think about protecting the people here – I can't believe you would trust them with Nena's and your daugher's lives!"

Ford strode determinedly ahead, even when the CMO stepped in front of him. The image of Carson crackled and spat, giving way to the Lieutenant as he passed through as though the doctor were made merely of air.

"Bloody fool!" growled Carson and stalked out after him as Aiden left the infirmary.

* * *

Haywire circuits made it impossible to track Ford's movements easily, and Carson had very little warning that his quarry had doubled back to the infirmary. The first flash of warning that he did receive came from the Atlantean version of a coffee machine that he'd secretly kept in his office. It warbled distantly on the recesses of his mind, and its intent was clear.

_Danger. Danger. Guns._

Carson raced back in the direction of his infirmary, trying several times to shimmer the way there. His legs burned and stung with complaint and he cursed himself for becoming far to accustomed to appearing wherever the hell he felt like, instead of mustering the motivation to walk. That was something John would hark on about later, he knew, but for now – he had to get back. He skidded into the door.

"He took the enzyme!" Nena cried as soon as he appeared.

Carson hurried to her, finding Meredith fussing in her arms. Wrapping a hug around both his favourite lasses, he murmured, "Are ye alright? Did he hurt ye?"

Nena shook her head, but indicated the wall which had a couple of chips from an obvious gun fight. No one seemed hurt, but plenty of patients and couple of his doctors looked shaken. Carson withdrew and made his way into his office, giving special attention to one particular item. He grumbled, "A city full of alien surveillance technology and the best warning I get is from a coffee machine."

* * *

"Any sign of Aiden?" Carson asked as he entered the control room.

Manning the life signs detector, Grodin spun in his chair and shook his head. John and Teyla stopped with their quiet conversation and the former waved Carson over. The doctor complied, smoothing out his shirt, still rumpled from his failed chase of Ford through the city. Sheppard enquired in concern, "Nena and Meredith okay?"

"Aye, they're fine now." Carson sighed. "I should have been able to keep him in the infirmary but…"

Teyla stopped him with a touch to his shoulder. "Carson, you are weakened from the attacks. You cannot blame yourself for what you could not control."

Elizabeth Weir abandoned her futile scanning of the city from the main window of the control room and moved over to join them. Her eyes were still sharp, despite the shadows gathering underneath them. She nodded at Carson. "We have decided on a course of action, one which will require your…unique assistance. When the hive ships arrive, we plan to simulate the city's destruction. Rodney says we can switch between the shield and the cloaking device, if it is timed right."

"They won't believe it," Carson objected.

"With my help, they will," Teyla interceded, "I feel that I am able to access their minds and project the image of us evacuating prior to the self-destruct."

Beckett knew better than to disagree – Ford's words echoed through his head menacingly. He would be a fool to refuse Teyla's help when it could save his family. But Aiden had been wrong about one thing. Carson let out a breath that had settled heavily over his heart. "I trust ye…I trust ye with all our lives. Come on, love, let's find someplace quiet."

* * *

In the midst of good planning, even the slightest thing can go a wee bit wrong. Just as he was holding a cup of water to Teyla's lips, Carson felt the gateroom explode with power and energy. He'd felt the Stargate activate before, but this time the city groaned with indignation around it, stretched beyond its limits as Rodney tried to coax more effort out of a singular ZPM. Panic began to overtake him, but he willed himself to keep still. This brave woman had just taken great pains to save his family – he would not abandon her.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

He didn't answer, but she saw the anxiety swirling in his eyes. She ordered, "I am fine – go!"

* * *

Aiden Ford kept still as the king of Atlantis materialised in the co-pilot seat of the 'Jumper. Carson clutched his chest as pain bloomed in his rib cage. Although the power to shimmer had been restored to him, it cost him a lot of comfort to accomplish. Ford, without even flinching, or diverting his eyes away from the heads up display, snapped, "Don't even try to stop me. I need to do this. I need more enzyme, or I'll die."

"You'll not die, Aiden!" Carson said urgently, "Ye can't leave now – yer alerting the Wraith to our presence. Please, son, have sense. I need ye here to help me."

"No, doc. The best way to help you out right now, is to get as many of those sons of bitches are possible."

Carson gritted his teeth. "That's nonsense."

"No, no it's not," Ford intoned, "It makes perfect sense. Best defence is an offence. Goodbye, Carson."

At the last possible second, Beckett felt his physical form give way and he dropped through the floor of the 'Jumper, barely steadying himself in time to land in the gateroom. He stared in horror as Ford disappeared through the event horizon, and the room darkened once more without the light of the 'gate.

"Bloody good I am," Carson growled helplessly.

He wished he'd never told Ford anything, any of his secret. Because in some twisted way, the Lieutenant saw himself as protecting that secret, and Carson's family. This thought came on a tide of emotion – neither relieved, and neither angry. Carson turned back to the control room.

God, he could really use a coffee from his office right now…


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own some tissues. Want some?

Gilari, do you know what a treasure you are? Thank you.

And a warm thank you to everyone who made this story possible through support, confusion, amusement and your comments. Especially those of you who kept on in the last days…fraewyn, seanait, fififolle.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

A spurt of light swarmed over the gateroom, heralding the arrival of many new – and some old – faces to the city of Atlantis, fresh off the _Daedalus_. One of those returning turned his gaze hopefully around the room, before finally seeing the woman hurrying down the stairs towards him. A grin lit his face. Carson Beckett caught his wife as she launched herself at his chest, fastening a frantic and passionate kiss to his lips. Red flushed up Carson's neck as the accompanying marines catcalled, led on by newly promoted Lt Colonel John Sheppard.

"Ye…must have missed me," Carson managed.

Nena busily began reacquainting her lips with his neck, fingers crawling down his shirt as though it wasn't there. Gently pushing her off, Carson attempted to explain his good news, but the entity of Atlantis was in full rant mode. "Three weeks! Three weeks where I've had to look after our baby all my myself! Three weeks without curling up beside you! Three weeks without s – "

Carson silenced her the quickest and best way he knew – resuming their snogging session. After some moments, he noticed Teyla waiting a few steps off, holding a bundle of cloth. Detaching himself from Nena, he strode over and scooped up his daughter.

"Meredith Mary Beckett!" he crooned, "Shhh, Daddy's home."

Rodney McKay, also returning from Earth, had to steady himself on John's shoulders as he retched loudly. But it seemed no one was safe, as Nena grabbed both scientist and Colonel into a smothering hug. Rodney scowled, but lightly. Over the din, John wheezed, "How about we find somewhere quiet to catch up?"

The mess seemed barely awake, with mostly empty tables and no food on offer. But soon the chosen table was piled high with goodies such as chocolate, lollypops and…coffee. Glorious, marvellous, made-in-the-Milky-Way-Galaxy coffee. Teyla only tentatively picked at the food, before settling back in her chair.

"Nena has been a wonderful help with repairing the city," the Athosian recounted, "And it has been most enjoyable looking after Meredith."

Nena smiled. "Yes, Teyla was great. If she wasn't able, dear Sergeant Bates would plead me for the honours of taking care of Meredith."

The women shared amused glances, which was most unsettling. Carson slung an arm around his wife's waist and hoisted her easily into his lap, briefly nestling the crook of her neck. He inhaled her for a few moments until he felt light and dizzy. Blinking, he allowed his broad grin to return. He kept his voice even. "My mum was a bit sad not to be able to meet ye…it was a wee bit hard trying to explain why not. But I have some good news for ye, love. Stargate Command has thoughtfully lent us their official civil celebrant."

"They have one of those?" John asked, amused.

Carson titled his head to regard his friend. "Well, in a fashion. This one also happens to be arranging a birth certificate for my young lass. But what I mean to say, Nena…"

His throat seized up momentarily. John shoved a glass of water in front of him, but Carson shook it off.

"I mean to say…" he continued nervously, "Nena, will ye consent to marry me in Earthling ways?"

Her answer was to distract him for a few delicious minutes. John coughed loudly and deliberately turned his attention to Rodney, who was sitting next to him. "How did you come up with Meredith anyway?"

Rodney shifted in his seat, suddenly finding his watch very interesting. He then began counting all the gummy snake lollies splayed out on the table in front of him, without actually eating them, which was a sure sign of something going on. Finally, he caved – with some prompting glances from his team mates. "Oh. Hmm. Good family name, goes back at least one generation."

"So you named her for a close relative?" Teyla wanted to know.

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "Who was I supposed to name her after? John – no, she's a girl. Teyla – no, she'll get picked on for such weird spelling. No, no, no, no. I named her after one of the greatest scientific minds of our time."

"Who then?" demanded John, "Not – your name isn't Meredith!"

"Not in most circles, anyway," Rodney said stiffly.

John watched him very carefully, reading through the scientist's poor poker face. Rodney's left eye twitched. Then his right eye swirled around desperately. His nose began to wriggle. As John began howling with laughter, Teyla leant over and rested a hand on Rodney's. She assured him, "Whatever your name, you are well respected by us, Rodney."

But John wasn't having any of this. He thumped Carson on the shoulder, pulling him away from Nena.

"Rodney named your kid after himself! She's going to need serious therapy."

* * *

Five minutes before he was due to legally wed Nena in a quiet ceremony, Carson Beckett knew he was probably going to run late, but he kept still in the door to Doctor Weir's office. He knocked cautiously. Elizabeth looked up from her PDA and favoured him with a smile, gesturing towards one of the chairs across from her. Carson took the invitation.

"Elizabeth, I know a lot has happened, and maybe ye'll never trust me again. But I couldn't help loving Nena."

"I wouldn't dream of begrudging you that love," Elizabeth told him, "But understand that you need to trust my leadership in return. While I have no final say in what this city does, I remind you that other people follow me in this expedition. I don't need to have a coup on my hands, if John keeps defending you by disobeying me."

"Understood, and thank ye," Carson acknowledged, then paused, "Dr Weir, have ye ever looked at Rodney's personnel file?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose, but the twinkle in her eyes suggested she had a good idea where this was going. She nodded. "Yes. What of it?"

"What does it say his name is?"

"Meredith Rodney McKay," she answered almost too gleefully.

Carson stared at her in amazement. "How on Earth have ye managed to keep that to yourself?"

Elizabeth shrugged, then answered honestly, "I haven't had to keep it secret for long. After he named your daughter, I sort of…got curious. Carson, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Well I suppose I am getting married...again…" he mused, "Would ye like to come?"

* * *

The ceremony was mercifully short, Rodney decided. His suit was chafing up around his neck, and his shoes pinched his feet. Also, his shirt smelled vaguely suspicious, as though put in the washed with something exceedingly foul. At last, the civil celebrant shut up and let conversation return to the gathered people. Staring around at those people, Rodney felt a small swelling of disappointment. He couldn't pinpoint it at first, but when he did, he pulled Carson aside.

"Do so many people have to know your secret?" Rodney asked crossly.

Carson laughed and drew the protesting scientist into a hug. "Don't ye worry, _Meredith_. Yer still my friend, in all your daftness. Tell ye what, why don't ye be a godfather to my daughter?"

Rodney squeaked in response. By now, the civil celebrant was ordering everyone to squash up so they could all fit into the frame of the digital camera he was holding up. Crowding together, they all sported wide grins towards the camera.

In the second before it flashed, Carson looked around his suddenly numerous friends. John, Rodney, Teyla, Elizabeth, Zelenka, Bates. All good, decent people who, despite initial confusion, accepted him, accepted Nena. Even after the memory of Ford brought pain to him, a warm feeling welled up inside his chest. Carson leaned over towards Nena and rested his hand over his daughter's head as she was cradled between her parents.

Dr Beckett once had a secret.

But between saving lives, maintaining Atlantis, being devoted to his wife, cleaning up after two very different sorts of Merediths and enjoying the company of friends, he couldn't for the life of him remember why he'd want to keep something like that to himself in the first place.

* * *

AN: Wow. Um. Is this really over? Waaah! I just assumed the virus from Intruder never happened. So. Does it end here? Naah, just for a little while. I don't mean to write another long one like this, but expect one shots. Especially dealing with Ford. Poor AWOL Ford. I might even put up a prequel – how Carson and Nena met…lol. That was meant to be in chapter 8, but never happened.


End file.
